Ma Petite BonBon
by TinkerbellxO
Summary: The Bucket clan welcomes a baby girl to the brood and Willy Wonka is smitten. But she is sent away to school at 14. After becoming a success at the Sorbonne, she returns a week shy of 22 and turns Willy's world upside down.
1. An Unexpected Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory or any of its characters. I only claim the characters and story I create amongst these chapters. **

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks!**

**Tinkerbellxo**

**A/N: The plot for this story popped into my mind during a short drive and I had to try it. I will not be abandoning my POTC: La Vida Eterna story. That will take precedence. **

**The story begins right after the 2005 Tim Burton film ends and the first chapter covers the essential background information. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 **

**An Unexpected Surprise**

Times had been good for the Bucket family. So good in fact, that Mrs. Bucket didn't notice her increase in appetite or fatigue a few months after Charlie had been named as heir to Willy Wonka, millionaire and chocolate magnate. Now the family had nothing to worry about financially. But Mrs. Bucket had insisted on doing her own errands and cooking dinner every night for the family and Willy.

On this particular day she bundled up and made her way out onto the streets of London, a pink umbrella shielding her from the torrential rain. Her first stop was the farmer's market where she picked up fresh lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers and olives as well as some vinegar to top the salad she had planned to make. Then it was off to the butcher's to pick up a few of their finest cuts of steak.

As she placed her order, Mr. Sadie, the butcher, made pleasantries, "It's a right rotten day out there today, isn't it Mrs. Bucket?

"Ah, yes Mr. Sadie," she said faintly, "it's bloody awful."

"Are you okay Mrs. Bucket? You're looking rather pale."

"I'm just a bit tired, but thank you," she said as she tried to lift the wax paper packaged meat.

Noticing she was weak, Mr. Sadie said, "Maybe I should send that home with a messenger Mrs. Bucket. No extra charge."

Now usually, Mrs. Bucket would never take anyone up on such an offer. She had always worked hard for whatever little money they had had. She was a proud woman. But she knew that she had enough to carry all the way back to the factory. And she really didn't want to waste the money on a taxi.

"That would be very nice of you Mr. Sadie. I think I'll take you up on that offer," she replied with a small smile.

She left the address with him and made her way out the door. But just as she stepped out onto the slippery street, she began to feel faint and collapsed onto the pavement.

Mr. Sadie noticed the commotion outside and immediately went to see what the matter was. He saw her huddled in a ball and panicked.

"Mrs. Bucket?" he asked as he immediately scooped her up into his arms.

When she didn't answer him he tapped her face gently, "Mrs. Bucket!"

He took off for the hospital, just a few blocks down the way, running as if his own life depended on it.

Cold and drafty. That was the next thing Mrs. Bucket felt. Slowly she opened her eyes and found herself curled up on her side in a plain white room with harsh, yellow lighting.

_A hospital_, she thought to herself, _that must be where I am_. _What did I do to land myself in here?_

She went to move but moaned in pain.

_Ah, I fell down. Now I remember, _she said stroking her aching head.

She looked down at herself and realized why she had felt a draft to begin with. She was in one of those ridiculously complicated and revealing hospital gowns. Her cheeks turned red and she turned over on her back ever so slowly to cover her bare backside.

Just then, a rather tall bald man in a white coat walked in.

"Ah!" his face held a genuine smile, "you're up. I'm glad to see that. Mrs. Bucket my name is Dr. Cosette."

"It's nice to meet you."

He noticed her attempt to sit up so he ran over to help her.

"Thank you Doctor," she replied.

"Well, I suppose you're wondering why you're in here, eh?"

"It would be nice to know, yes. Unless you figure I just needed a vacation," she attempted a weak laugh.

He laughed with her, it was warm and deep. But then he turned serious again.

"Do you remember anything before you passed out Mrs. Bucket?"

"I was at the butcher's," she replied.

"Do you remember how you felt?"

"A little tired, but everyone has been so busy at the factory."

"I see," he replied, marking something down on the chart she had just noticed.

"Am I going to be okay Doctor?" she asked nervously.

He took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eye. Finally, he spoke.

"Well, you're going to have to take it easy for a while. And no more trips to the butcher's by yourself. After all, a woman in your condition needs rest and relaxation."

"And what exactly is my condition, Doctor?" she held her breath.

Now we must take a second to pause and acknowledge that this is not where happy stories usually begin. In a hospital, after an accident, isn't exactly a promising foundation. But for Mrs. Bucket and the entire Bucket clan, it turned out to be one of the happiest days of their lives.

"Oh my dear Mrs. Bucket," his smile grew wide, "you are two months pregnant."

* * *

Everyone rejoiced at the news of the new addition to the Bucket family. Every one that is, except for Willy Wonka. Another Bucket child meant change, and it was well-known that Willy Wonka did not deal well with change.

But the minute that little Cosette Sadie Bucket, named after the two men who had saved Mrs. Bucket's life that happy day seven months ago, Willy Wonka fell in love for maybe the first time in his life.

Although Cosette was generally a happy baby, she did have the occasional tantrum and the only one who could calm her down was Willy. Even in the middle of the night, Mrs. Bucket would have to get up and make her way to Willy's room. He would bounce her gently in his arms until she calmed down and make funny faces at her which made her giggle. It was music to his ears.

"I don't know how you do it Mr. Wonka. Cosette just loves you," she'd say to him right before she took back her pink bundle of joy and left his room.

He would just smile in return.

This connection between Cosette and Willy was indicative of the years to come. She would spend hours with him, running up and down halls, exploring the chocolate factory and asking questions. She was a curious child and Willy was more than happy to indulge her curiosity.

The day she turned seven, Willy, whom she affectionately referred to as Uncle William because Willy was too silly, took her to Carnaby Street. They spent the day eating ice cream and checking out the outrageous fashions. At the end of the day, when the sun's last rays were fading over the city, he bought her a mood ring she had been admiring at a small stand. As he put it on her finger she looked up at him.

"Uncle William?" she asked.

"Yes Sadie?" he was the only one who referred to her by her middle name.

"Do you think you'll ever get married?"

"How can I get married when I don't have a heart to give away?" he smiled at her.

"Explain," she pouted.

"Well how can I give my heart away, when I've already given it to you?"

She giggled and threw her arms around him. The rest of the day had been a blur.

Her attachment to "Uncle William" and all the time she spent in the factory gave Charlie the chance to bond with his little sister whom he worshipped. She was so beloved and so charming that her parents never noticed how much of a trouble maker she could be. She was constantly getting into things, constantly rebelling. But she was so sly, so charismatic that she never got in trouble. The only one who noticed her spiraling out of control was Charlie.

So when it was time to find an appropriate secondary school for Cosette, he insisted that she attend an exclusive boarding school in Paris. Charlie wanted his little sister to have all the opportunities that he had never had at her age. And so, with minimal parental persuasion, Cosette was sent off at 14 years old to get her life in order.

Cosette was not upset with her brother; she knew he only wanted the best for her. So she took advantage of every opportunity life presented her. Cosette thrived at school and ended up staying in Paris to attend the Sorbonne to study art and philosophy. Her life revolved around school and her work and it made her happy. It made her happy because she knew she made her big brother proud.

She rarely had the chance to return home and if she did, it was only to attend the funerals of her grandparents. Grandpa Joe had been the last to pass away. The funeral had coincided with her 18th birthday.

That same day she had boarded a plane back to France and wouldn't return to England until the week before her 22nd birthday.

Which is where our story really begins . . .

* * *

**A/N: It's a slow beginning, I know, but believe me, things are going to move a lot faster in the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Tinkerbellxo**


	2. Welcome Home!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory or any of its characters. I only claim the characters and story I create amongst these chapters. **

**A/N: So part of this may get a bit heated. I don't plan on them actually getting involved for a while, but I need to establish that a change is going on in Willy's way of viewing his adopted niece. If any of you think this may be going too fast, it's that instant attraction I want to convey. And not that I don't want to give anything away, but a few chapters in, the lust he feels will be suppressed. But no worries – there will be plenty of hot and heavy action between Cosette and our favorite candy maker.**

**Also, the French phrases are translated at the end of the chapter.**

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks!**

**Tinkerbellxo**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome home!**

_Almost home, almost home, almost home, _Willy Wonka chanted to himself as the plane touched down at Heathrow airport. He had been away from his beloved factory for almost two months, and although he had never felt as relaxed as he did on his extended vacation, the time had come for his return.

When the fasten seat belt sign had been turned off, he got up and collected his things: a single bag and his top hat which had gone unworn during his time in the Caribbean. In fact when he had gotten to the islands, he had abandoned the clothes he had brought and purchased a completely new wardrobe. Baggy shorts, t-shirt, boat shoes and a straw fedora had become his outfit of choice. He even had a slight tan. This is how he entered the airport on a particularly warm and sunny summer day in London.

He made his way down to pick up his suitcase filled with various souvenirs for the Bucket family and some more of the wonderful shorts he had discovered at a small shop in the Cayman Islands. He walked out into the blinding sun and asked the attendant to arrange for a taxi. Then he sat on a bench near the door to wait.

As he arranged his bags around him he felt the strange sensation that he was being watched. He straightened and looked around, finally spotting the source of his paranoia. He was indeed being watched by a young woman on a bench to the right of the door. Their eyes met and quickly he looked away. But when she remained staring at him, he looked back over at her.

"May I help you?" he asked slightly perturbed, slightly curious as to why she was staring.

She got up, walked over to his bench and sat down next to him, "Are you Mr. Wonka?"

He had been intimidated by her boldness and didn't answer right away. She was indeed young, not much more than twenty. With tanned skin that made her icy blue eyes and pink lush lips stand out. Her long brown hair was thick and shimmered with small golden streaks, obviously from all the time she must have spent out in the sun. On her petite frame she wore a white linen dress that stopped mid thigh and it was belted in the middle to show off her slender waist. A nude pair of pumps graced her feet making her appear taller than she actually was. She was a stark contrast to the pale, proper women that Willy had seen throughout the airport. It made him even more curious as to who she was and where she came from.

"Are you Mr. Wonka?" she asked him again and he snapped back to reality.

"Yes," he replied quietly, "do I know you?"

She giggled and instead of answering his question she replied, "I believe your taxi is waiting."

Sure enough, the cab driver had gotten out of his car and was making his way over to Willy to grab his bags. Willy hurriedly gathered the rest of his things and with one last look at the strange woman, he got into the back seat and closed the door. As the cab sped away, another car pulled up into its spot and the woman gathered up her own things. The man driving got out and ran over to her.

"Cosette!" he hugged her then pulled away to take a look at her, "you are all grown up!"

"Well it had to happen to someday Charlie," she smiled and hugged him again, "it's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you. Mom and Dad are going to flip when you get home. And what, young lady, did you do to your nose?"

He took her chin in his hand and turned her face to the right. A small sparkle caught the sunlight.

"You pierced your nose?" he asked and she blushed.

"Mai oui mon frère*," she replied cheekily.

"What are we going to do with you?" he asked jokingly.

"Oh well, I guess it is back to Paris for me," she turned to go back into the airport but he grabbed her arm.

"Oh come on, you're an adult now. I guess I no longer have a say in what my baby sister does anymore," he pouted.

"And don't you forget it!" she smiled as she watched him grab the bags from her hands.

"Was that Willy I saw getting into a taxi just now?"

"I think so," she replied nonchalantly.

"Huh, he's home a week early from his trip," he said as he put her bags in the trunk.

Cosette remained silent as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"He'll be so excited to see you," Charlie continued as he started the car.

"You have no idea," she replied under her breath and they took off.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Bucket had prepared a hero's welcome for their youngest child. There was a banner hung above the kitchen that read, "Welcome Home Cosette!" Even the oompa loompas were happy to see her return and had brought her some of the newest Wonka creations to try.

After several hours of being doted upon, Cosette insisted on taking a short nap before dinner. She made her way up to her room though she had forgotten how small it was.

_I'll have to get a room in town as soon as possible_, she thought; _I'll never be able to work in here. _

She plopped down upon her rickety old bed and removed her shoes. After massaging her aching toes for a moment, she laid down and fell fast asleep.

* * *

"Cosette!"

_No, not yet_, she grumbled to herself. She had been having the most wonderful dream.

"Cosette!"

She rolled straight out of bed, forgetting where she was and landed hard on the floor. But instead of getting up, she just laid there.

"Cosette!"

"What?"

"Dinner is ready!" she heard her mother yell.

She groaned as she sat up and smoothed out her dress. Slipping her feet back into the pumps, she took a look in the mirror to fix her hair and then left the room.

"Well don't you look chipper," Charlie joked with her as she entered the kitchen.

"Ha, ha," she replied and stuck her tongue out at him. There may have been eleven years difference between the two of them, and Cosette may have been away for the last eight years of her life, but already it was just like old times.

Just then, a loud knock was heard at the door.

"That must be Willy!" Mrs. Bucket exclaimed.

"Oh, he'll be so excited to see you, Cosette," Mr. Bucket continued.

"I'm sure, Dad."

Charlie left his chore of setting the table and went to the door.

"Come on in! We have a surprise for you," Charlie said motioning for Willy to enter.

"Oh really? I love surprises," he entered and looked over to the sink where Cosette was standing with her back to him, washing her hands.

As she turned, a look of surprise washed over him.

"I met you at the airport today, didn't I?" he asked.

"Willy," Mrs. Bucket began, "what are you talking about? This is Cosette."

Willy looked between Mrs. Bucket and Cosette, and slowly comprehension came to him.

"Sadie?" he looked at her, a small smile growing larger as she came towards him and hugged him.

_Oh god, I wish I had changed,_ he thought, instantly becoming uncomfortable in the baggy shorts, boat shoes and tee-shirt. His hair was also, somewhat unkempt.

"Hi Uncle William," she said right next to his ear. It made him shudder and his eyes widened. Cosette didn't notice it though and kept hugging him. It felt good that she had seen everyone now, like she was really home.

"Alright, time for dinner everyone," Mrs. Bucket interrupted their moment and they split.

They all took their seats around the dinner table: Mr. and Mrs. Bucket at both heads, Charlie to his father's left, Willy next to him and Cosette across from them. Immediately the conversation turned to Willy's unexpected early return.

"I just felt I'd been away long enough," he reasoned.

"You went to paradise and figured, 'I need to get back to my factory and get to work?'" Mr. Bucket asked half-stunned, half-sarcastic.

"There are things to be done," he replied with a smile.

"At least the trip seems to have loosened up your fashion sense," Cosette commented looking down at her plate.

Willy looked up, somewhat surprised to hear her voice, "Is that a compliment?"

"Yes," she replied peering up at him, "you look relaxed and at ease. It suits you."

Willy blushed noticeably and the table went quiet. Finally, Mrs. Bucket broke the silence.

"So dear, what have you been up to?"

It was a strange question to ask someone whom they hadn't seen for years, but what else could be said really? The answer to this question covered over four years of projects, achievements, how the latest exhibit of her work had gone ("could have been better"), and what her newest creative inspiration was.

"Actually old fashioned candy is what I'm interested in right now," she began and Willy's ears perked up, "the colors, the quirky fonts, the nostalgia involved, it fascinates me."

"Well what do you plan to do next? Are you staying in London?" Charlie asked.

"I was thinking that I would for a while. Maybe see if there was somewhere I could do some research on my newest inspiration."

She went back to eating her green bean casserole and casually mentioned, "Maybe you could help me with that Uncle William?"

Willy, who had been silent since her compliment, looked up, "ah yes, of course Sadie."

"Thank you," she smiled at him, "the only thing left in the air is where I will stay."

"Well here of course, dear, this is your home," her mother said.

"But my room is much too small to work in. I need a studio, some space to spread out and continue my creative process."

"Well," her mother sighed, "I guess we'll start looking in the morning."

"Thank you Mama," Cosette said.

"She could always stay in the factory," Willy offered.

"I appreciate that Uncle William, but I need a space with natural light. And we all know there aren't any windows in the factory."

"That's where your wrong, Sadie," he smiled.

She cocked her head to the side in confusion, "I've been to every corner of the factory. I don't ever remember there being a room with windows."

"Well, you've been gone a long time my dear," she could almost sense a bitterness to his tone, "things change."

"May I see this room?"

"If you wish," he replied and went back to his plate.

"When can I see it?" she asked.

"As soon as we've finished dessert."

"Oh that's right!" Cosette jumped up from her seat and ran to her room. She returned a minute later with a brown paper wrapped box with a bow on the top.

"I almost forgot these!" she handed the box to her mother who began to open it.

"I found these in a quaint bakery on un petite rue* off the Champs Elysees."

Her mother gasped when she saw the decadent balls of chocolate and cocoa powder. She grabbed the box back from her mother and presented it to the table.

"Voila! Petite bon-bons pour vous tous*!"

Charlie and Mr. and Mrs. Bucket clapped in appreciation as Cosette made her way around the table to place a single bon-bon on each plate. Willy only joined in when he noticed the rest of them doing so.

Immediately her family took their first bites and each found them to be delicious. Willy had to admit, the bon-bon wasn't _his _chocolate, but it was very good.

Cosette, satisfied with the reactions from the table, took her first bite and she moaned at the bitter cocoa mixed with the sweet milk chocolate. She saw Willy's eyes widen. She thought it was in fascination with the bon-bon he appeared to be examining. What she didn't know was that the innocent moan that she had emitted had caused a tightening sensation in his pants.

_That's strange, _hepanicked, _what brought this on? No, can't think about this now. All I have to do is get through this dinner, show her the room and then I can go back to my work in peace._

Of course, part of him was feeling extremely guilty for having such reactions to the young women he had once considered to be like a daughter to him. It was wrong, dirty, naughty . . . and there was that tightening sensation again. He couldn't help but ogle a lone drop of chocolate on the corner of her mouth. How he wished he could brush it away with his napkin . . . or his hand . . . or his lips . . .

_Where is this coming from! _He felt frustrated.

"I can't help myself," he heard Cosette say and it instantly made him look up.

"Uncle William," she continued, "could you pass me the box? I have to have another one."

"Of course, Sadie," he replied as he picked up the package and held it out to her.

She leaned over to grab another one, and Willy's eyes drifted downward to the neckline of her dress. In her current position, he could make out the curvy half-moons of her bosom as well as a hint of a nude, but very sexy, lace bra.

Once she grabbed another bon-bon, Willy all but threw the box on the table and launched out of his seat.

"Thank you very much for a lovely dinner," he voice was nervous and high, "goodnight."

He swiftly made his way to the door but Cosette spoke up, "what about seeing the room Uncle William?"

He didn't turn around, just stopped at the threshold, "tomorrow Sadie, I'm not feeling too well tonight."

"Ok, well feel better," she replied.

She saw his head nod and he left without another word.

* * *

The next morning Cosette woke up to the smell of pancakes and berries.

She quickly showered and put on a pair of straight legged jeans, black flats and a white thick-strapped tank top. Putting on just a bit of makeup and tucking her wavy wet locks behind her ears, she made her way into the kitchen to be greeted by her mother, father, brother and surprisingly, Uncle William who was now wearing jeans, a loose button-down shirt and an old beat-up pair of boots.

_The Caribbean was good to him,_ she thought.

The four of them were already eating so she sat down to join them.

"Good morning dear," her mother greeted her.

"Good morning Mom, Dad, Charlie, Uncle William," she began.

"I hope you are feeling better," she directed to Willy.

"Yes," he wiped his mouth with his napkin, "much better thank you. I'm sorry I could not show you that room last night."

"It's alright," she said as she dug in to the plate her mother had prepared for her.

"How about we go and do that after breakfast?" he asked her.

"Only if you think you're up for it," she replied after swallowing a mouth full of pancakes.

"Yes, of course," he said.

"Alright then," she smiled at him.

He felt his heart flutter just a bit.

* * *

Willy led Cosette down a series of twists and turns. Room after room of colorful experiments lined the walls. Cosette had spent hours traversing these corridors, but right now she felt very much a foreigner in the place she had once called home. She wasn't sure if it was because she had been away for so long, or the steely manner her Uncle William had been treating her to since they had left the Bucket home.

Cosette wanted to say something to break the awkward silence, but she was out of breath. Willy was walking so fast; he was a good ten feet in front of her. Now she considered herself to be in tip-top shape, but she just couldn't keep up. If she went any faster, she would be running and that would make her look like an idiot in front of her beloved adopted uncle.

Cosette was sure they had been walking for almost an hour when she decided it was time to say something.

"Uncle William?" he stopped abruptly but did not turn around.

"Yes my Sadie?" she could hear the smile in his voice but could tell it wasn't genuine.

"How much longer 'til we get there?"

He turned to her, "It is just down this hall."

She smiled at him, attempting to get one in return but instead he just turned and continued walking. She followed until they finally reached a single red door at the end of a dead end hallway. He took out a large key ring with probably hundreds of skeleton keys attached and fiddled with it until his eyes lit up, pleased he had found the right one.

He put it into the lock, turned it and opened the door. He stood to the side and motioned for her to enter before him.

Cosette's mouth dropped open in awe. The room had a ceiling made of glass and the far wall was also a huge window that looked out onto the whole of London. Cosette hadn't even suspected they had traveled upward in the factory, but somehow they must have because before her was Big Ben, Tower Bridge, Parliament and a view of some of the most quaint streets of the big city.

She walked over to the large window and just took it all in.

_Perfect_, she thought.

She then continued to look around the room. A large vanity sat to one side of another door, possibly a bathroom she reasoned, and a bed as big as her room in the Bucket house sat to the other side of it. Everything was styled in a rather Indian fashion. The walls were painted an impossibly brilliant gold while her bed was adorned in a fine silk comforter in a rich red with gold tassle trimmings. Huge pillows in every color of the rainbow adorned the head of the bed and the rug had definitely been imported from the foreign country with its red, gold and fiery orange swirly design.

There was also a desk and a set of drawers that looked as if they had been imported from China which matched the vanity and another door that was open and led to a huge walk-in closet. It wasn't until she had left the closet that she noticed an entire section of the room filled with easels, canvases, paintbrushes, hundreds of tubes of the finest paints she had ever seen, pencils, coal and all kinds of oil paint tools. There was even a big barrel sink for her to wash out her paint pallets that had been set on a small counter next to it.

"I hope you don't mind, I had the room furnished just in case you decided to stay. But if you don't like the colors or the theme of the room, I can have it changed," he said nervously.

She ran up to him and hugged him, "It's perfect!"

He slightly pulled away, a little uncomfortable with her closeness but she refused to let go.

"So you like it?" he managed to get out.

"Like it? I love it!" she squealed as she left his arms and went to jump on the bed. She settled in and patted the seat next to her.

"Come sit with me?" she asked.

"Uhh, I really have some things to attend to," he said as he started to leave the room.

"Oh come on Uncle William, relax!" she patted the spot again.

He shifted uncomfortably but knew it was no use. He walked over to the bed and gingerly sat down next to her.

"That's better," she said as she moved closer to him and he gulped. They sat there like this for a few moments. She was taking in the magnificent room he had prepared for her. He was panicking at how he enjoyed the feeling of her soft hair brushing against his arm. Finally he let go of the panic and let his head fall back. It was then that a familiar warm sensation filled his lower regions.

"Oh!" Cosette cried and Willy sat up, afraid she had seen his growing erection.

"I have to show this place to Mama," she smiled as she got off the bed. Willy breathed a sigh of relief.

"But I don't know if I will be able to get back," she looked at him.

"It's easy. Just take a right at the end of this hallway, head down that hallway, take the elevator to the first floor and once the doors open, you'll see your house in front of you."

"If it's so easy, why did we take the long way?" she asked.

"I wanted to make you work for it," he winked.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Mai oui mon frère* - But yes my brother**

**un petite rue* - a small street**

**Voila! Petite bon-bons pour vous tous.* - Here it is! Small bon-bons for you all.**

**A/N: Thanks linalove and Phantom's Ange for their reviews!**

**Thank you all for reading and please review!**

**Tinkerbellxo**


	3. An Announcement

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory or any of its characters. I only claim the characters and story I create amongst these chapters. **

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks!**

**Tinkerbellxo**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**An Announcement**

When Cosette returned with her mother in tow, she also brought along the bags that she had yet to unpack from her time in France. Willy was amazed when she entered the room with the four huge suitcases, two in either hand. Clumsily, she swung them onto the bed and one popped open, probably from being so stuffed. As her mother looked around the room, Cosette pulled out outfit after outfit from designers he had never heard of and probably couldn't pronounce anyways. She then stuck them into the closet that Mrs. Bucket had deemed "incredible."

And although she had proclaimed that her daughter would never have enough clothing to fill the racks and shelves, Cosette had proved her wrong. Dress after dress, shirt after shirt, skirt after skirt and plenty of pants lined the closet from top to bottom. And shoes? Cosette left only a few spaces free for some new purchases that she decided to look for on Carnaby Street in the next few days.

"Maybe you'd want to come with me Uncle William?" she asked as she went to unpack the last case.

"We had such fun there together when I was little," she continued as she pulled out a rather racy looking set of lingerie to put into the drawer, "do you remember?"

Of course Willy remembered, but he couldn't tell her that. Not at the moment that he was staring at the sexy whatever-it-was-called in her hands. She realized what he was ogling and blushed.

"Oh, I probably shouldn't be showing you this," she leaned over as if to tell him a secret, "especially in front of my mother."

And she winked at him. There was that warm sensation again.

Luckily for Cosette, she had unpacked and stashed away all her unmentionables in the dresser right before her mother exited the bathroom.

"Cosette, you must come see this," Mrs. Bucket said in awe, "your bathroom is bigger than our kitchen!"

Cosette quickly followed her mother and Willy could hear her gasp in delight. While the two women were busy admiring the large tub or whatever women admire in a bathroom, Willy looked around him nervously. When he realized there was nothing for him to do, he walked over to the dresser and leaned on the top of it. That is when he noticed one of her lacy under things peeking out from one of the drawers.

It fascinated and, quite frankly, terrified him. He had been chastising himself for having such naughty thoughts about his adopted niece. But she wasn't making it easy when she pulled out things like that in front of him. It only reminded him that she was a woman, and his body was already telling him that.

He had to put all these thoughts to the back of his mind. He needed to be busy, he needed something to do. That's when he remembered that Cosette didn't want her mother seeing anything too risqué. Knowing the coast was clear, Willy stepped in front of the dresser and opened the drawer with the bra sticking out of it. However when he went to put it back in, his belt got stuck on the delicate lace. Not wanting to injure it, he tried to gently unweave it from the metal of his buckle, but was having no luck.

Suddenly he heard the two women exiting the bathroom. He tried once more to release the bra from his belt but his attempt was in vain. He slammed his body against the dresser to hide what was going on. How would Cosette feel if she knew he was touching her things? She'd think him a pervert and he couldn't have that.

"Willy what in the world are you doing?" asked Mrs. Bucket.

He looked over at them, both with question marks on their faces. He put his hands on the far corners of the dresser and pushed at it.

"Just checking for sturdiness," he replied with a large smile on his face, "you know how many things are made in China these days. I don't want Cosette's dresser to be made from shoddy workmanship."

It was a pathetic excuse, but they seemed to accept it and made their way over to the window once again to enjoy the view. When Willy was certain they had their backs to him, he tried again to get rid of the bra.

"Uncle William?"

Willy paused, afraid he had been caught, "Yes Sadie?"

"Come look this," she replied and he let out a breath he had no idea he had been holding.

"Uh, no thank you," he replied. He finally unhooked the lace, stuffed it into the drawer and closed it quietly, "I think I've had quite enough of the scenery for this morning."

He made his way over to the door and with a quick goodbye, he left the room.

"You know Mama, I remember him being a little off when I was a kid, but I do believe Uncle William has gotten stranger."

Her mother just laughed in reply and the two went back to looking out over London.

* * *

A few days went by and Cosette settled into her new home and a new schedule. Most of the day she would spend locked up in her room, working hard on her latest piece. Then evening into the early morning hours she would go out and enjoy the nightlife, not to go trolling for men, but rather to experience the London youth scene she hadn't had the chance to take pleasure in in her teen years. She would go to listen to some of the underground bands play their sets, or swing dance until the sun came up. But she was always awake and ready at 9 a.m. to do her research, with the assistance of Uncle William whom, she was happy to see, had seemingly adopted this new relaxed look as his signature style.

Cosette had come to love her time with Uncle William. He knew so much about old-fashioned candy and was more than happy to bestow upon her all the knowledge he had attained over the years. Willy loved those times as well. It was his way of spending time with her. He knew that she thought of him as her Uncle and that these times were not only for recreation, but also for her work. However a part of him hoped that with time, she'd feel the same things for him as he did for her. But then again, Willy was somewhat of a hopeless romantic.

The only time her family really got to see her was at dinner, not that they were complaining. They were glad to have their Cosette back and to see her working so diligently, yet still enjoying everything the city had to offer. Charlie often felt a tinge of jealousy. He had remembered that age and how he felt he could do anything. It was amazing what eleven years could do. Now he went to work, had dinner with his family, relaxed for an hour or two and was thankful when his self-imposed 11 o'clock bedtime arrived. Cosette had convinced him to go out with her on one of the first nights. However, he quickly realized that the underground scene wasn't for him when a purple mohawked, pierced, tattooed woman (at least, he thought she was a woman) propositioned him.

Cosette had encouraged him to have a drink with the "girl" and so he did. When she spoke about her third time in jail for burning down an ex-boyfriend's house, he knew it was time to go. He grabbed a hold of his sister and led her away from some leather-wearing hipster, and then forbade her to ever return to that specific establishment ever again. She had convinced her brother she had no intention of going home with the Bob Dylan wannabe, but he did not want to take any chances.

But all-in-all, things were going well for Cosette and inspiration seemed to be flowing from her fingertips. Adding a defining touch to her latest piece, she heard a knock on her door.

As she went to open it, all she could think of was what she was going to get for her 22nd birthday tomorrow.

* * *

_What do I get her for her birthday tomorrow?_

This is what had plagued Willy Wonka for the past week. That and of course the nightly visions of him doing naughty things to Cosette he had never even dreamed possible. But he knew he must push those ideas from his mind and work on the task at hand.

It had to be unique. It had to impress her. It had to show he was thoughtful, but not thinking too hard. He didn't want to scare her away after all.

_More paint supplies? _

_No._

_A shopping spree?_

_Definitely not. She has more clothing than the Queen. I'd have to give her a separate room of the factory to hold anything else she might buy._

_Some more bon-bons?_

_Weak, at best._

_Even if they came from that petite patisserie* she loved? _

_Better._

_But that can't be the only gift. _

_Of course not._

_I must get her something truly spectacular. _

_But what?_

_Back to square one . . . unless . . . _Willy had a brilliant idea.

_That will do,_ he thought as he picked up the phone to make a call.

* * *

Willy had a large smile on his face as he eagerly rapped at the Bucket's door.

"Willy, come on in! You're just in time," Charlie greeted him.

"Care to help me with this Charlie?" Willy asked holding up a large, yet thin, brown paper package.

Charlie nodded and took one side of it.

"Wow, you've outdone yourself Willy," Charlie said after learning what was inside.

Willy blushed, "Well where is the birthday girl?"

"She'll be right down. She says she's got a surprise for us."

As if that was her cue, Cosette opened the door. Willy looked over at her. She looked radiant in a curve-hugging raspberry colored knee-length dress that came up to her neck in a bow. She shoes were silver pumps to match the delicate silver earrings and bracelet she wore.

"You look lovely Cosette," Willy said dazedly.

"Well thank you Uncle William!" she replied cheerfully.

"Now everybody, I'd like you to meet someone," she announced as she left the room to grab whomever was waiting outside.

"This," she began, "is Raphael."

Willy's heart sank when he saw the man Cosette had just introduced. He looked to be in his early thirties and the same height as Willy, with dark smoldering brown eyes. His brown hair was short, but attractively unkempt, like he had just rolled out of bed. He wore a white button-down shirt that had the first few buttons open and a pair of rugged jeans and dress shoes. The sleeves to the shirt were rolled up a bit, showing the edges of a tattoo on his right arm which he stuck out to shake Mr. Bucket's hand.

"Raphael, pleasure to meet you. I'm Cosette's dad."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Bucket," Raphael replied in a gentle French accent.

"Oh please, you can call me John," Mr. Bucket said.

Raphael nodded.

"And you must be Mrs. Bucket. But I must say, you look much too young to have a daughter that turns 22 today," he continued to Cosette's mother who blushed.

"Well aren't you the charmer Raphael? But please, call me Cecilia," she said as he took her hand and gave it a light kiss.

"Charlie, I presume? Cosette has told me so much about you," he said as he shook Charlie's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Charlie replied.

Then Raphael turned to Willy, "You must be the famous Willy Wonka?"

"That I am," Willy replied darkly, but Raphael did not hear it and continued.

"For the first few months that I knew Cosette, all she did was talk about you and this incredible factory," he extended his hand to Willy who just looked at it.

"And um, how exactly do you know Cosette?" Willy asked pointedly.

"Did she not tell you?" he looked a bit uncomfortable.

"No," Willy replied.

"Cosette? You haven't told them the good news darling?" Raphael asked her.

"Well I had planned to wait but, I guess now is as good a time as any," she smiled at her guest.

They all fell silent as Cosette spoke, "last night, Raphael asked me to marry him."

At the exact moment that Mrs. Bucket cried out with joy, Willy Wonka felt his world come tumbling down.

"Oh congratulations you two!" Mr. Bucket said as he embraced his daughter and son-in-law to be.

Mrs. Bucket and Charlie followed suit.

"Uncle William, what do you think?" Cosette asked, hope in her eyes.

"Congratulations, my Sadie," was all he could muster.

The rest of the night was a blur for Willy Wonka.

He didn't hear how Raphael was a journalist who had blown the lid off of many government scams and corrupted politicians while playing guitar at night in his own band. He didn't hear how the two had met at one of his gigs and it had been love at first sight, but both were too nervous to say anything at first. He didn't hear how Raphael had flown out to surprise her last night for her birthday and had arranged for the Eiffel Tower to light up in front of them, right as he asked her to be his wife. He didn't see the three-carat Harry Winston stunner that now graced his Sadie's left hand. And he certainly didn't hear how happy the newly engaged couple was together.

All he heard was his heart, breaking into a million pieces.

* * *

**Translation: **

**Petite patisserie – little bakery**

**A/N: So our Cosette is engaged? What will Willy do? By the way, I believe that you can picture OCs in whichever way you want, but just for your information, Raphael is based on a clean(ish) cut Colin Farrell. But again, you can really insert any tall, dark, handsome man you choose.**

**Thanks for my reviewer, linalove. Reviews keep me going and I update faster with more updates (hint! Hint!). **

**Tinkerbellxo**


	4. Ooh La La!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory or any of its characters. I only claim the characters and story I create amongst these chapters. **

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks!**

**Tinkerbellxo**

**A/N: There might be some somewhat graphic scenes in this chapter. There is also a questionable sex scene involving corporal punishment that many people may not be into. Basically why I am including this in here is to show how liberal Cosette is and to create another plot twist. It also plays into the change of relationship between Willy and Cosette as well as Cosette being seen as a woman. I apologize to any I may offend and I'd appreciate feedback on this since I am a bit hesitant to include it. I will include WARNING at the beginning and END at the end of that scene so if any of you would rather skip it, you'll know where it comes in. I wrote it so if you didn't read it, you'd still know what was going on.**

**Also, for people who have been reading my POTC: La Vida Eterna story, you'll notice I'm a bit more nonsensical in this story. Obviously that one deals with the legends and eternal life, but I've been keeping that as realistic and historically/geographically accurate as possible. This one is just something I'm having a little fun with. I hope that's okay.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Ooh La La!**

The next morning when Cosette went down to meet her Uncle William in the archives room for their daily research session, he wasn't there. She waited, figuring he was just running late. But after a full fifteen minutes had passed, she decided to go looking for him. The first place that came to mind was the Bucket house, but Mr. and Mrs. Bucket said they hadn't seen him yet today. The next place she checked was the Invention Room, but that was empty as well. She took the boat down the chocolate tunnel to the rejection room, wondering if maybe he was rethinking a few things he had tossed into the pile, but again no Willy. She checked behind the chocolate waterfall but no Willy.

_Or maybe it's a chocolate-fall since there is technically no water, _she thought. She'd have to ask him when she finally found him.

Cosette continued to search the factory from top to bottom, but even the Oompa Loompas had no idea where their employer was. Just as she had finished searching the TV room, it hit her.

_His office! Why didn't I think of that first off?_

She set off immediately towards her Uncle's sanctuary, the place he most certainly had to be. Since she had buried herself in the maze that was the Wonka Chocolate Factory, it took her a good half an hour to get back to the main hallway where his office could be found. By now it was almost 10:30 and she knew that her Uncle wouldn't have much more time to devote to her research.

She reached the door and tentatively knocked but there was no answer. She tried once more but again, the door remained closed. She stood still for a moment; unsure of what to do or where to check next when she heard a rustling from inside and a stifled moan. Concerned that her uncle was injured, she tried the knob and surprisingly it was unlocked. She slowly opened the door and peeked around it but was shocked at what she saw.

"Oh!" she cried unintentionally and Willy's eyes shot open to see her standing there. She quickly slammed the door shut and went to leave, but found she could not move.

Did she just catch him . . . pleasuring himself? She blushed. She knew that her uncle was a man, just like any other man and that he had needs that must be satisfied. But she had never thought of him as a man until last night at her birthday dinner. He had looked rather dashing in his jeans and button-down shirt. He looked, dare she say it, handsome, and even a bit sexy. She had wished he had enjoyed dinner better, but after they had sat down he looked rather ill. And he had never given her his birthday gift! After he had left, Charlie had handed it to her to open, but she had refused to do so without her Uncle William there. Now it sat in the corner of her room, still wrapped in the brown paper he had packaged it in. Her curiosity was a strong trait, and she had almost given into it this morning before she had headed down to meet him. However, she thought better of it and let it remain in its wrapping.

All of a sudden the door opened and a rather flushed looking Willy stopped short when he set eyes on Cosette.

"My dear, I'm so uh," he began, "so sorry you saw that."

She put aside her embarrassment and spoke, "Please, there is no need to apologize. I shouldn't have just entered like that. And what you were doing was natural. There should be no shame in it."

Willy saw that she meant what she said and breathed a sigh of limited relief. It was good that she accepted his actions, but he was still upset that she had witnessed him. After all, how much had she seen?

"Well, I am sorry for putting you in this situation," he said.

"Please Uncle William, it's no big deal. I'm actually glad to see that you indulge yourself a little," she blushed again. That's when she noticed he was still wearing those jeans.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your entire life is this factory. You deserve a little, _release,_" was she flirting with him? Did she just make a sexual innuendo? Cosette was a bit shocked at her words.

Willy was as well. And the way she was eyeing him? It was different than he was used to. He had been used to her look of respect and adoration. But at that moment, there was something else in her eyes and he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Uh, pardon?" his eyelashes fluttered just a bit.

"You never go out. I've never seen you go on a date. How can you live without a companion to come home to?" she asked him.

He knew exactly what to say to that, "How can I go on dates, when I've already given my heart to you?"

She smiled, remembering back to that afternoon on Carnaby Street when she was a child and he had said something so similar to her. A heavy silence hung between them.

"Why weren't you in the archives this morning?" she broke the moment.

"I thought you'd be busy," he paused, "celebrating your engagement with your fiancé."

There was that slight bitter tone.

"Uh, Raphael is on an assignment. He got a call this morning to report on something happening at the French consulate. He won't be back until tonight."

"Oh," was all Willy said in reply.

"We could head down to the archives now if you're not busy," she suggested.

"I can't. I have a meeting with the Oompas Loompas at 11 and they are sticklers for punctuality," he replied.

"Okay, tomorrow then?"

"Uh, actually I may be too busy tomorrow," he began but she interrupted.

"Oh come on Uncle William, for me?" Again, she was flirting. There was most definitely a flirtatious air to her tone.

"I guess I can push a few things around," he replied tentatively, his cheeks growing even redder.

"Thank you Uncle William!" she said as she stood up on her tip toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"You know, you never gave your birthday gift to me."

"Well you could have opened it without me you know," he replied.

"You know I wouldn't do that!"

"Well maybe we can do it tomorrow, during our research session?" he asked.

"Perfect!"

As she skipped down the hall away from him she waved back, "see you at dinner!"

He couldn't help but watch as her skirt flew up the tiniest bit with every move she made. He turned and went back into his office, slamming the door behind him. The Oompas could wait. There was something more urgent he needed to attend to.

* * *

Willy was getting ready for bed when he thought back to how awkward dinner had been. Once again he had stayed silent for most of the night, letting Raphael dominate the conversation. Willy's thoughts had drifted away from the dinner table, but he knew that whatever story Raphael had been working on had been something big and the Frenchman would be staying in London until he had completed it.

_Oh goody, _Willy had thought.

So now he was brushing his teeth, staring in the mirror at a man who knew he'd be alone for the rest of his life.

_At least I have Charlie,_ he thought, _he'll never desert me._

But that wasn't much comfort. Cosette had been right; he needed some kind of female companionship. And hopefully that companionship would lead to some help with him _pleasuring himself. _He rinsed, spit and went out to his bedroom, collapsing onto the bed.

Just as he was beginning to doze off he heard a _slap_. He sat up and looked around. The sound seemed to be coming from the air vent. He shimmied over to it and leaned in.

**WARNING**

_Slap!_

There it was again.

_Slap!_

And again.

_Slap!_

Again?

_Raphael!_

Was that Sadie screaming?

_I'll be good!_

That was definitely Sadie.

_I'm sorry for being a bad girl!_

Oh my God! Raphael was hitting Sadie! His Sadie . . .

Willy felt his blood boil over. He grabbed a shirt to throw on over his boxers and ran out the door and down the halls. When he reached Sadie's door he tried the knob but it was locked.

_Slap! _

He had to get in there.

_Slap! Slap!_

He could hear her low moans of pain.

_Slap! Slap! SLAP!_

That was it. He backed up across the hall and with all his might, slammed his shoulder into the door. It burst open from the force and he stumbled into the room.

However what he had expected to see and what he actually saw were two very different things.

There was Sadie, _his Sadie,_ lying over a naked Raphael's lap. She wore one of the sexy red teddies he had seen her unpack just a week ago. He could see matching red handprints surrounding the thong bottom. Raphael sat with his hand hovering over her prostrated bottom.

Both of them were staring at Willy.

"Uncle William!" she cried out. He couldn't move so they scurried to cover up.

**END**

Once he realized what he had just witnessed, he left the room and slammed the broken door behind him. As he stormed down the hallway he heard the door to her room open once again and padded footsteps rushed towards him.

"Uncle William!" she called but he refused to stop or slow down. She sped up until she passed him and stood in front of him in a short silk robe.

"Uncle William I'm sorry."

She watched as his face went from shock to anger.

"Please don't tell Mom or Dad? Or Charlie, he'd kill me, or more likely he'd kill Raphael."

"How dare you?" he asked her.

"Excuse me?"

"How dare you Cosette Sadie Bucket!"

"You never use my full name," she replied.

"That's because I've never had to scold you before. Now I do," his voice said coldly.

"I'm not a child," she replied.

"But you are under my roof. You've taken up a room in my factory and this is what you do with it? Allow yourself to be some sort of play thing for a man? I thought you were raised better," he said as he pushed roughly past her.

"At least I'm getting some," she knew it was an extremely immature thing to say, and it probably proved him right on everything he had just said, but it had just slipped from her tongue.

He turned around and faced her, a look of contempt in his eyes.

"And what is that supposed to mean, Missy?"

"At least I have someone to get close with. All you have is this factory and your hand," again, there was that mouth of hers. She mentally slapped herself for it, but knew all she could do was continue to stand up for herself.

"Look at you," she gestured to him, "You have spent your whole adult life locked behind these walls. The only human interaction you have is with my family and the Oompa Loompas. That is, if the Oompa Loompas are actually human. You have no idea what is out there in the world, just waiting for you. I've seen it. I may be young, but I've tasted what life has to offer and I'm not going to give it up. So who are you to criticize me for having fun?"

"I think I know a thing or two about life," he replied icily.

"What? You spend two months in the Caribbean and you're all of a sudden the expert on life? You start loosening up and wearing those sexy jeans instead of your ugly purple pantsuit and you can order me to stop enjoying a hot moment with my fiancé?"

Had she just called his jeans, _sexy_? She put that thought aside for the moment when he didn't answer her. He just continued staring.

"Have you ever even had an intimate relationship with a woman?"

"That's none of your business young lady," he replied.

"Answer the question God dammit, I'm not a child," she slammed her hand against the wall.

"I will not answer the question. And as long as you are living here, you won't be having _intimate relations _with that tattooed anarchist or I will let your parents know exactly what I saw in your room tonight."

Her mouth snapped shut. She knew what she had to do.

"Fine. I will not impose on your hospitality any longer. I will be out of here in the morning," she spat at him then turned and stalked her way down the hall back to her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Good, get out of here!" he called to her.

He stomped back to his own room. Sinking down into his bed, all he could think of was the two sides warring within him.

One side was infuriated that she would allow a man to do that to her, to spank her like a naughty little girl. The other side wished he had been that man and that she was his naughty little girl.

* * *

The next morning Willy brushed the cobwebs from his purple suit and top hat. It had been crazy to try and change; to try and relax. He belonged in that suit. It was a part of him.

He waited in his room until it was past nine. He knew that if Sadie was going to follow through with her threat to leave the factory, she'd be gone by now and he really didn't want to run into her. He began to tip toe down the halls until he turned the corner to what would be her hallway. When he spotted the Oompa Loompa crew trying to fix the door that he had broken last night, he dropped the timid act. He didn't want them to see him act afraid of anything or anyone.

They nodded their good mornings to him and he tentatively peeked inside. He didn't see her so he stepped over the rubble to enter the room. Sure enough, all of her things were gone. The closet was empty, the chest of drawers and the vanity had been emptied. The bed had been made and all the paint supplies had been put back in the exact places they had been when he had showed her the room. He went to leave the room when he spotted the brown paper of her still unopened birthday gift from him.

So she had left it behind. This made his heart ache. He weakly picked it up and carried it out of the room and back to his bedroom where he shoved it into the back of his closet, covered in the jeans, shorts and button-downs he bought in the Caribbean and had now abandoned.

It was time to stop dreaming and get back to work.

**

* * *

****A/N: Wow! So many people have favorited this story and put it on their alerts. I'm so glad you like it. I just hope I didn't scare you away with this chapter! I promise there may only be one other scene like that and the rest will involve very straight-laced romantic moments shared between various characters in this story. Thank you to my reviewers: linalove, The-Hopless-Romantic-Lover and Alchemelia.**

**Thanks for reading and please, please, please review!**

**Tinkerbellxo**


	5. A Look into the Future

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory or any of its characters. I only claim the characters and story I create amongst these chapters. **

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks!**

**Tinkerbellxo**

**A/N: I'm so glad that scene didn't deter anyone from reading! As I said, I never include anything that doesn't have a reason or a meaning. I may include one other questionable scene but other than that I'm kind of vanilla when it comes to love-making scenes. Also, all translations follow the French. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**A Look into the Future**

"_Il est votre oncle, Cosette_," Raphael said to her. (He is your uncle, Cosette.)

"_Oui, Je comprends qu'il est mon oncle, symboliquement_" she responded, "_mais je suis adulte_." (Yes, I understand he is my uncle, symbolically. But I am an adult.)

"_Mon Dieu, votre accent a obtenu horrible,_" his hand flew to his brow, "_L'anglais s'il te plait_." (My God, your accent has gotten horrible. English please.)

It had been a week since she had moved out of the factory and they had been arguing about Willy constantly. Cosette had been so angry she had decided to completely cut her adopted uncle out of her life. At the moment they were arguing about the guest list for their wedding and Raphael was attempting to convince his future bride to invite Willy to the event. So far he wasn't succeeding.

"Ugh, a few weeks back in England and I'm already losing my _je ne sais quois_."

"Well I guess this is as good a time as any to talk about where we plan to live once we are married," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I have been meaning to tell you but you've been so distracted. I got a job offer," he replied excitedly.

"You already have a job, you're a stringer for Reuters."

"Well I may have a better job offer, as head of the French Prime Minister's Press Agency," he paused in anticipation.

"When did you find out about this?"

"The day I proposed, I was going to tell you but -"

"I thought we were going to travel together when you had an assignment? Is there any travel involved with this position?"

"Uh, around France, plenty."

"We were going to go around the world together. You doing stories, my painting whatever struck me where we were."

"I know but, I mean, that's not entirely practical, is it?"

"Practical? Why do we have to be practical? We're young!" Now she was upset.

"But where will we raise our children?"

"We have no children, Raphael."

"But we will," Raphael stood from where he had been sitting in their hotel room. It was supposed to be temporary until they had decided where they were off to next. However, the story at the French Embassy in London had blown up into an exposé on a dirty deal that the ambassador had arranged between a major French trading company and the English government. Parliament had claimed ignorance on the matter but Raphael had done his homework and found differently.

So they stayed in the little hotel, not too far from the factory. She had not gone back, she was still upset. Her family had come to visit her almost every day. They weren't sure what had happened between their daughter and their generous benefactor and family friend, but they knew that something was amiss. Charlie had tried to act as a peace-maker between the two, but he couldn't help those who didn't want to be helped. Both Cosette and Willy had refused Charlie's offer to act as mediator to work out their problems. And when Charlie had invited Willy to come along with him on one of his visits to Cosette, he had refused, claiming he was too busy to leave his factory. This of course had been right after he had announced to Charlie that he had planned to take the day off.

"Someday Raphael, but not for a few years, at least. I'm only 22 - "

She was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing. Raphael went over to the nightstand and picked it up.

"Oui?" he asked the person on the other end. He stood there for several moments just listening to whatever they had to say.

"_Je_ _serai sur le premier avion hors. Vous voir bientôt,_" he said as he hung up. (I will be on the first plane out. See you soon.)

"That was the office," he explained to her as he started gathering up a few of his things and stuffing them into his overnight bag.

"They want me to interview a possible source for my story. But she can't leave the country, a problem with her papers or some such. I have to get back to Paris now."

He finished packing and threw the bag over his shoulder. He walked over to Cosette and kissed her quickly on the cheek.

"I will call you when I get there," he said. And then he was gone, she was left alone to her thoughts.

Thinking had been about all Cosette had done for the past seven days. She had abandoned her collection of work on vintage confections and was now trying to find her newest inspiration, but that was proving tougher than she thought. In fact she hadn't found the energy to even pick up a paintbrush since she had stepped into her new living arrangements. Unlike the spacious suite that her uncle had given her for the short week she had spent there, this room was small and claustrophobic. It only had a bed, small desk and chair and a night stand but you could barely move. And closet space? That was a joke. She was forced to keep her clothes in the suitcases she had packed them in. There was only one small window near the desk and Raphael had claimed it with his stacks of papers and laptop so there really was no natural light for her to speak of.

A painter's paradise it was not, however she would have lived in a cardboard box if it meant getting away from Willy. Every time she thought of the look on his face during their last encounter, she wasn't sure if she wanted to spit in anger or hide from embarrassment. She may have said some immature things during their altercation, but she wasn't an adolescent. She knew how awkward it must have been for her uncle, a man who had helped raise her, to catch her in that position. She could understand why he had been upset, but something had been bothering her since that night. There was more than parental disapproval to his behavior, but she wasn't sure exactly what it was.

She also had been disturbed at her own behavior before that night. Had she really been flirting with him? That would be wrong. And yet she was certain there had been a suggestive quality to how she had been treating him since her return.

She shook off any kind of guilt that may have been upon her shoulders and focused on the look that had been in her uncle's eyes that night: anger, hurt, betrayal, disgust . . . and yet more, so much more.

Suddenly she felt inspired but knew that the light in this stuffy room would not do. She quickly grabbed her sketchbook and charcoal pencils and made her way out the door. It was a beautiful day and it was just calling her name.

* * *

Willy had tried to act indifferent since Cosette had left. The problem is he took it a little too far. He had become blasé about everything, including his factory. While Charlie had been a bit looser on regulations and protocol, he now had had to make up for Willy's new attitude. He knew it had something to do with his sister, but he had no idea what had actually happened and therefore had felt somewhat useless in the situation.

Finally he had had enough. Charlie had to get Willy out of the factory, if only for a few hours. He enlisted the help of his mother who had feigned an illness.

"Willy," she said to him as he stood by her bedside, "Mr. Bucket is at work and Charlie is so busy with the factory. Would you mind running an errand for me?"

Willy had put up a fuss about picking up the ingredients for tonight's dinner, including offering to order in since Mrs. Bucket shouldn't be making anything if she already didn't feel well. However he could never turn her down and reluctantly agreed to go. He took the list and headed out to gather everything she had requested.

It had been a rather hot summer day in London so he decided to ditch the regular maroon colored suit and opted for a pair of shorts and one of the button downs he had bought while on vacation. He hadn't touched those clothes since Cosette had left, however he didn't want to get his suit all sweaty. So after a pit stop in his room for a quick change, Willy abandoned his top hat and headed out into the gorgeous weather.

First stop was the farmer's market located on the edge of Hyde Park. There Willy picked up some fresh tomatoes, basil, mozzarella, lemon, a bag of bread crumbs and a bottle of extra-virgin olive oil. His next stop was the butchery, the same one that Mrs. Bucket had visited on the day they had found out she was pregnant with Cosette. As he was making his way to the street, he bumped into a young woman who was also on her way out of the park.

"Excuse me, Miss," Willy said and he made a slight bow.

When he looked up, he was shocked at who he saw: Cosette.

"Hello Uncle William," she said somewhat coldly. Willy couldn't help himself, he looked her up and down and he instantly regretted it. Her hair was swept up in a messy bun with an orange and red scarf wrapped around the top. Large gold hoops dangled from her ears, just grazing her bare shoulders. She was wearing a burnt red strapless dress that ended right about her ankles. A gold snake was wrapped around her forearm and he could see the black charcoal underneath her plain fingernails that gripped a sketchbook. She had been working, and obviously hard. He could even see a charming smudge on her right cheek.

He went to clean it off but she stopped him with her left hand, her engagement ring sparkling in the afternoon sun light. He moved away instantly, recoiling from her.

"Hello Sadie," he replied, "how, uh, how are you?"

"I'm good, good." She said as she wrapped her arms around her middle. It was a defensive move and Willy was saddened to see it.

"Good, uh how is Raphael?" he asked not really caring, he was just being polite.

"He's good. He was called to Paris for his story."

"I'm glad to hear it," he replied awkwardly.

"Excuse me?"

"That he's good, not that he had to leave," he quickly corrected himself.

"Oh, yes," she relaxed.

"When will he be back?"

"I don't know, he didn't say," she replied.

All of Willy's anger disappeared at that moment. This was his chance to maybe win Cosette back. He had given up any thoughts of wooing her. He just wanted his niece back. At least that's what he tried to convince himself of.

"So where are you staying?"

"Around the corner at a little hotel, it's nice," she replied.

"Well what are you doing for dinner tonight?"

"Uh, probably going to work right through dinner," she started looking around for a way out of this.

"That's not good for you. Why don't you come to the factory for dinner? You're mom is making a magnificent meal and - "

"I couldn't," she cut him off, "I really should get to work."

"Cosette," she was surprised to hear him use her first name, "I'm sorry for what happened. It was wrong of me to be so judgmental. You are a woman now and I should treat you so. I'm just so used to you being my little Sadie."

Her face softened and she uncrossed her arms.

"Uncle William, I'll always be your Sadie," she replied.

"So, is that a yes to dinner?"

She hesitated, trying to mentally run through all the pros and cons of accepting his invitation.

"Caprese salad and lemon-crusted salmon?" he teased her. He knew that was two of her favorite things.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," she replied tentatively.

"Excellent," he smiled, "see you at 6?"

"See you then," she said as she waved and turned to leave.

He watched her walk down the street until he couldn't see her anymore. It was only then that he realized he still needed to go get the salmon. He knew Mrs. Bucket would never forgive him if he had forgotten to bring home the most important part of the meal, and now he had something to look forward to.

* * *

Cosette had imagined her uncle all upset over her leaving. She had pictured him back in his old suit, paler than usual, sobbing over her absence.

Yes, she was a bit of a narcissist and she believed that no one could really live without her. But she also knew her Uncle William. If anything or anyone hurt or upset him he was instantly plunged into a fit of depression. When the inviso-discs, candies that were supposed to turn a person invisible when they ate them, only turned clothes invisible leaving the consumer naked, he spent a week locked up in his office. When Charlie had announced his intention to take a cruise to Greece, Willy had refused to speak with him. It had gone on for an entire week and eventually Charlie cancelled his trip. That was the only thing that put Willy in the right mood. Cosette was sure Uncle William had been angry when she had left, but it wasn't her fault and he knew it. That's probably why she hadn't gotten the silent treatment.

To see Willy in his shorts and a loose shirt looking so good, it made her wonder whether he missed her at all. But then she wondered why she cared. Was it because he was her adoptive uncle, like how she had been jealous of how much he paid attention to Charlie when she was a little girl? Or was there a different reason for her concern?

Once again she put all these thought to the back of her mind as she pinned her newest sketches to the walls of her hotel room. This wasn't so much as a start to a new period or work, it was more a research project. All of the sketches were comprised of eyes, her uncle's eyes. And it had taken her all afternoon to try and capture the look he had in them the night he had basically thrown her out. She pinned up the last one, the one she felt resembled it the most.

But just because she nailed it, didn't mean she nailed what the look meant. She stood there, just staring at the drawing. After a few moments of not coming up with anything, she became restless. It was an hour and a half before dinner. She had more than enough time wash all the grime of the charcoal from her body. She threw her clothes in the corner and jumped into the shower.

A little while later she was out and her long locks were dry. She pulled out a yellow linen dress with a sweet heart neckline. Since it had gotten cooler out, she threw a coral colored sweater over her shoulders and a matching pair of platform wedge sandals. The same hoops from earlier and a couple of bangles tinkling on her arms completed the look and she grabbed her bag and was out the door.

* * *

_What to wear, what to wear,_ Willy thought as he paced the length of his room. He tried to keep his excitement under control but it wasn't working. He finally decided on his rugged jeans and a simple white shirt. He threw on an old pair of boots, combed his slightly mussed hair and went down to the Bucket home.

When he knocked on the door no one answered. He tried again but to no avail. Suddenly he heard a small, _ahem, _from behind him and he turned to see Cosette standing there.

"No one at home?" she asked him.

"It would appear that way," he replied.

She walked passed him to the door and turned the knob. It was open.

"Mom?" she called.

"Yes dear!" Mrs. Bucket called from somewhere.

"Where are you?"

Mrs. Bucket came from out behind the staircase and placed the plate she had been holding on the table.

"Your father and Charlie are too busy at work and I am taking them some dinner so I'm afraid you two will have to fend for yourselves."

"The salad is in the fridge and the salmon is almost ready to come out of the oven," she called as she walked out the door.

"See you later tonight!"

"Alright, mom," Cosette replied and she felt her stomach drop. Great, dinner alone with Willy – just what she wanted.

Willy stood there awkwardly, not sure of what to do. Cosette started taking the aforementioned salad out and arranging plates on the table.

"Maybe I should go," Willy said and he began to leave.

"No, it's okay. We might as well eat," she replied.

"I guess, if that's alright with you."

She just shrugged in response.

Willy took his usual seat and after she had set out everything she did the same. They ate mostly in silence with a few "my this is good" and "delicious" between glasses of wine. It was only when it came time for dessert that Cosette and Willy really spoke.

"Bon-bons?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Those are your latest creations?"

"Is that bad?" he asked her.

"No, no. Just a little uh, normal for you."

"Well they provide the consumer with different visions," he replied.

"Like what?"

"Like, what you want most in the world, or sometimes even your future, but that one's a bit iffy," he said holding one up and examining it like he had never seen it before in his life.

"Are they safe?"

He gave her a serious look, like he had just had his honor questioned, "Yes, they've been tested thoroughly."

"Well then, can I try one?"

He handed her a dark chocolate ball and she took a deep breath before she popped it into her mouth. She let it sit on her tongue and she could feel it melting. It was the sweetest, smoothest chocolate she had ever tasted. She was busy focusing on her taste buds when all of a sudden the world around her changed drastically.

She was at the Taj Mahal, a place she had only dreamed of. It felt so real. The heat from the Indian sun, the smell of spicy curry, the smooth, cool marble beneath her bare feet – after all, you were required to take off your shoes before you entered the giant tomb. She lifted her hand to touch a column to her left and it brushed by her stomach which was strangely swollen. She looked down to see she was pregnant, and quite a ways along too. She looked at the hand that now rested on her belly and saw an engagement ring and wedding band, but it was not the ring Raphael had given her.

"Darling!" she heard someone call and she looked around to see who it was coming from. They could be referring to anyone, but she had a feeling whoever it was, was calling for her.

"Darling!" she heard again. She knew that voice, but who was it?

"Sadie!" she froze. Why was her Uncle William here when it should be her husband?

Like a scene from a movie, the crowd parted and she saw him. He was wearing those rugged jeans which now bore a few holes worn into the knees and a blue and white striped shirt. His hear was longer and somewhat wavy. He smiled when he saw her and ran over to her.

"I thought I'd lost you in the crowd," he said as he grabbed her waist and started rubbing her stomach tenderly.

This was a bit weird for Cosette, the "vision Willy" must have seen a strange look on her face because he spoke, "why so quiet my sweet Sadie?"

She wanted to ask him what was going on. She wanted to ask where Raphael was and where her old engagement ring had gone. But the vision didn't allow her any free will.

All she could say was, "I'm just so overwhelmed by the architecture and the magnitude of this place. How am I supposed to paint a piece for her majesty on something so incredible? The emperor must have loved his wife very much."

Willy's smile widened and he leaned towards her, "not nearly as much as I love you, my Sadie."

This set off bells in her head. What was going on? Could she possibly be married to Willy in this vision? Was she working for the queen? Was this what she wanted most or was this the future she had to look forward to? There were so many questions she wanted answered but they all flew from her mind when Willy leaned down and kissed her quickly. It was rude in India for a man and a woman to show any kind of affection towards each other in public. But that peck on her lips spoke volumes. It had promise, the promise of passion and love and it made her head swim.

She wanted to kiss him again, even if it was just for a second, but she found herself back in her parents' home, sitting at the dinner table across from the very man she had been dreaming about.

The look on his face said it all – he was scared. She seemed to have gone into a coma and he had been unable to snap her out of it. The moment he realized the vision had ended he breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"So," he began, "how was it?"

She felt her cheeks grow warm. How could she tell him what she saw?

"Delicious," she countered.

"And . . ."

"Interesting," she replied.

"What did you see?" he was now leaning over the table, barely able to contain his excitement.

"I was at the Taj Mahal. The Queen sent me on an assignment there, to paint it for her."

"Could you smell it?"

"Yes, I am craving curry as we speak," she laughed nervously. When would his questions end?

"See it?"

She nodded affirmatively.

"Feel it?"

"Yes, all my senses worked."

_I could even taste you, _she thought to herself but she'd never admit it to him.

"Were you with anyone?" he casually asked.

"Yes, Raphael," she lied and instantly saw him deflate somewhat.

"Of course," he said almost to himself.

They were silent for a good couple of minutes after that, a thickness had permeated the room and it was making it hard to breathe.

"Uncle William," she started.

"Yes my Sadie?"

She winced, that's how he had said it in her vision, _my Sadie_.

"Did I have the one that shows what I want most, or the one that shows me my future?"

"Well that's the one problem with these little buggers," he replied, "they all came out looking the same so I don't know."

She nodded in understanding, her eyes dropping.

He leaned over the table and picked up her chin so she was looking right into his eyes.

"But if the queen asked you to paint a picture of the Taj Mahal for her personal collection, I'm sure it must be the future. You're just that good."

She smiled at him, and reveled in the slight rough quality of his hands against the soft skin of her face. When he realized he was still holding her chin, he let go and settled back into his chair.

"Would you like another?" he offered the box to her.

"I think I've seen enough of my future for tonight," she laughed and he nodded in agreement.

"In fact it's getting late," she looked up at the clock on the wall and wondered where her family was, "I better head back to the hotel."

"Why don't you stay here for the night?"

"No, I should get back."

"Nonsense, you can take your old suite. It's still set up for you," he said hopefully.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," she said gravely.

"Sadie, as I said earlier, you're an adult. I'm just so used to you being a little girl that I got caught up in the past. You don't have to move back in, just stay the night. You can grab stuff from your old room upstairs."

She seemed to be contemplating his offer so he continued.

"And first thing tomorrow you can always head back over to your hotel," he paused, "or we could work some on your vintage candy paintings."

This seemed to peak her interest.

"You're not too busy?" she questioned him.

"For you? Never," he replied.

"Okay, I'm just going to grab a few things. Be right back," she said as she jumped up from the table and ran to her old room.

Sure enough, she returned after a few minutes with an old night shift and a toothbrush and the two of them left the Bucket house together. They walked to her room in silence. It wasn't until they reached her door that Willy asked what he'd wanted to ask her all night.

"Why him?"

"Excuse me?" Cosette stood there in the doorway, a look of confusion on her face.

"Why Raphael?" he almost said it disdainfully and Cosette picked up on his attitude.

"Are you kidding me?"

"I want to know, why him?" he asked her again.

"I don't think I have to answer that," she replied.

"I just want to know what makes him so special."

She was speechless.

"God Sadie, it's not brain surgery. Why are you in love with Raphael?"

"I – uh," her attitude went from confused to angry; "I knew this was a mistake. I knew you'd never be able to let me be happy. Good night Uncle."

She tried to push past him but he grabbed her arm and shoved her against the nearest wall. A flash of fear crossed her features as he got right up into her face.

"Are you in love with him Sadie?"

"Please, you're scaring me," she pleaded.

"Answer the question," he banged the wall with his free hand right next to her head and she jumped, her pelvis brushing against his already-erect member.

Her eyes widened in realization.

"You are drunk," she said, "I think it's time that I leave."

"Why Raphael, Sadie?"

"Why are you keeping me here?"

"Answer the question!" he leaned closer to her.

"He's honest, and true and good at what he does. He's trying to save the world with his work and expose the injustices of this society." she replied.

His breathing grew heavy, this was not the answer that he wanted.

"Now, why are you keeping me here? What could you possibly want from me being here?"

Her answer came in the form of the hottest, most passionate kiss she had ever felt in her life. Her eyes widened and her heart began to race from shock. But once she understood what was happening, her eyes fluttered closed and her arms flew around his neck, pulling him closer. This was the reaction he wanted, she was flush against his body and he could feel warmth radiating from her. He took a chance and let his hands travel southwards to her hips where he gently picked her up. Without saying a thing she wrapped her legs around his middle and he carried her into her room, kicking the door closed behind him.

The two of them landed on the bed with him on top or her, his hands moving up and down her sides leaving goose bumps in their wake. Her legs were still wrapped around him, pulling him closer to her and he loved it. His lips left hers and made a trail down her chin and neck to her chest. As he did this, his hands hiked up her dress and he could feel a pair of lacy underthings. As he began to pull them down he heard her moan.

"Oh! Uncle William!"

He chuckled against her skin, "I think you should just call me William now."

Suddenly she went rigid beneath him and he stopped all movement.

"Sadie?"

But she said nothing. He pulled away to look down at her face. There he found a look of pure terror.

"This is wrong," was all she said and he felt himself deflate. He stepped away from her and she wiggled back on the bed, pulling her panties back up and re-adjusting the straps on her dress.

"I'm so sorry Sadie," he said but she just started gathering her things that she had dropped on their way in the door.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," he continued.

She swung the bag over her shoulder and began walking away from him.

"I'm sorry Sadie!" he called after her right as she slammed the door shut, leaving him alone in the room.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to my faithful reviewers: linalove, Alchemelia and The-Hopless-Romantic-Lover. I wouldn't be writing this without you! And thanks to all my readers.**

**Love to all,**

**Tinkerbellxo**


	6. Reconciliation, Flirtations and Condoms

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory or any of its characters. I only claim the characters and story I create amongst these chapters. **

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks!**

**Tinkerbellxo**

**A/N: A very happy 47****th**** birthday to Johnny Depp!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

**Reconciliation, Flirtations and Condoms**

Sleep did not come to Cosette or Willy that night. In fact unbeknownst to each other, they both spent the entire next day in bed depressed and trying to catch up on their lack of sleep. Willy had managed to tumble out of bed that morning, just to check if Cosette had come to the factory to work with him on her research for her paintings. He had even made an effort to dress though he doubted she would come. He had been right. After waiting a half an hour for her to show, he returned to his room and fell back into bed, not even bothering to change.

Cosette didn't know what to do. She looked around her room; the paintings of the eyes she had hung up just yesterday had been torn from their pegs and now lay in scraps on the floor. She didn't need them to figure out what had been behind that look of his. She now knew why he had been so angry with her. She was right, it hadn't been simply disapproval. It had been jealousy and, even worse, lust that had painted his face.

She wasn't sure if she should feel outraged or embarrassed, disgusted or . . . aroused? After all, despite him basically attacking her with that fantastic kiss, she had willingly participated and even enjoyed it. When she had returned home that night, her cheeks were still flushed and though she hated to admit it, she felt a growing moistness between the legs along with a pleasurable warm sensation. Had the situation she'd been thrown into turned her on? Was she attracted to her adopted uncle or was it merely basic animal instinct?

She spent the rest of the day contemplating all possible meanings of her own body language and the more she thought about it, the less ludicrous the situation appeared. After all, she wasn't related to him by blood, only bond. She was now a grown woman and he was a man, a very attractive man. And age wasn't a deterrent for her. Raphael was ten years older than her and it had never been an issue.

But thinking of Raphael brought a whole other factor into the equation. Yes she was now a woman, but she was also an engaged woman. And she loved her fiancé. Should she tell Raphael what had happened? What would he think? Would he be as disgusted as she knew she _should_ feel? No, for right now she would keep this just to herself. There was really no need to upset Raphael. She rationalized that since nothing else would happen between her and her Uncle William, last night had been a fluke and therefore null and void.

By nightfall she felt she had everything sorted out. She had to have a discussion with her uncle. She couldn't in good conscious leave it like this between them. Her family owed him the world, and although she refused to feel indebted to him she knew that he was a kind soul and was not trying to take advantage of her. She knew he didn't look at her and think of her as a "sure thing" or that he was trying to use his position as her family's benefactor to goad her into giving in to his most intimate desires. He was just a man with wants and somehow she had made the list. Why, she wasn't entirely sure but she decided to take it as a compliment and move on.

Yes, a chat was in order and the sooner the better. She was simply going to apologize for her actions and explain to him that the only relations they would be having was that of friends. There would be no more of whatever had happened last night. And she was sure that if she approached the subject calmly and rationally he would come to understand that seeing her as anything but a friend would be a mistake.

As she leaned over to the nightstand to turn off the lamp she smiled, she knew that she would set things right between them and the best time to do that would be tomorrow morning.

Now she just hoped that he would actually see her.

* * *

For some reason Willy woke up feeling lighter than he had felt yesterday. He got up early and showered but instead of drying his hair stick straight like he usually did, he let it dry naturally, letting it go a bit wild. He chose another button down and his jeans and decided to take a walk. His legs felt a bit stiff from all the time he had spent lying down the day before and he was dying to see what was going on in his factory.

After a quick trip around the main halls Willy decided that everything seemed to be going swimmingly. Candy production was at an all time high as well as distribution and sales. Charlie had really been hard at work the past year and it was getting to a point that Willy wasn't really needed as much, except on the creative end. As a teen, Charlie had been full of ideas for new and exciting candies. However his inspiration tapered off in his twenties. It had been just in the past few months that his creative flow had returned. But Willy was still the most original when it came to candy designs. He had been the one to come up with the new bon-bons that Cosette had tried the other night.

It was this return to the subject of Cosette that saddened him. He still had no idea what to do about her. Obviously there had been something there since she didn't push him away immediately. In fact, she had kissed him back and it had been just as heated and eager as he had felt. It was only when he had asked her not to call him uncle – after all, that was just a bit awkward in their position – that she had stilled. It was like he had awakened her from some kind of dream.

As he walked into the waterfall room he decided that he had to talk to her, he had to find out what was on her mind. This was ironic because just as his mind settled, he looked up and saw Cosette standing there, right by the base of the waterfall. She was smiling, but it was a tentative smile. Her red lipstick matched her peep-toe shoes and the polka-dots on her white, cap-sleeve dress. Her petite waist was cinched with a large black patent leather belt. Her hair had been twisted back into a bun, exposing her beautiful long neck that was bare except for a small strand of pearls that matched the ones that graced her ears. He quickly glanced down at her left hand and he frowned at the sight of her engagement ring, still sitting proudly on that special finger.

He approached her slowly and she followed him with her eyes.

"Hi," she said meekly.

"Hello," he replied.

"Can we, uh," she began, "can we talk?"

"Of course."

All of a sudden they heard a shuffling and Willy looked to his left to see one of the Oompa Loompas pruning a tree that sprouted Everlasting Gobstoppers.

"Maybe somewhere more private?" she suggested.

"Sure," he offered his arm to her, trying to appear like the gentleman he was.

He saw her hesitate but she did link her arm through his and he led her down the hallway to his office. Part of him wanted to take her to his room but he wasn't sure exactly where this talk was going. He tried to catch a glimpse of her, feel out her mood but she was unreadable.

When they reached the door to his office he opened it and let her enter first, he followed.

"Please, sit," he gestured to a rather plush red leather chair and she obeyed. He dragged his desk chair from behind the large mahogany block and set it in front of her. He clapped his hands and rubbed them swiftly together as he took a seat.

"So, uh you wanted to talk?" he asked, his stomach doing somersaults as she looked into his eyes.

"Yes," she began, "first off, I wanted to apologize."

His heart sunk, so this is how it was going to be.

"I should be the one apologizing Sadie, I took advantage of you. I was the adult in the situation and I am responsible for what happened."

"No, you aren't. I am an adult and I did nothing to discourage you at first. I was like the biggest tease ever," she laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

He smiled, taking her joke in good stride.

"Well, let's just thank God it didn't go any further and we can remain friends," she continued.

His smile faded. He had a feeling where this was going, but he had hoped he was wrong. He had hoped she wanted privacy so she could ravish him without any prying eyes. He wanted to tell her how he felt. He wanted to kiss her again, bend her over the desk and take her right there.

"Yes, thank God," was all he said.

"But," she continued and his ears perked up in curiosity, "I think we do need to re-examine our relationship."

This caught his ear.

"How so?"

"Well, you did ask me to call you William," she blushed and her tone was definitely flirtatious.

"That was when I had you pinned beneath me," he was surprised at his own boldness.

"Well, I am twenty-two now, and Charlie calls you by your first name."

"Does that mean I should start calling you Cosette now?" he asked.

"Never! I said it the other day and I will say it again, I will always be your Sadie."

He smiled; at least he hadn't lost her completely.

"Well I guess some things change. And after uh," he paused, "last night, it probably would be a little inappropriate for you to refer to me as 'uncle.'"

"And maybe I could move back in?" she suggested.

This was the most surprising element of the conversation. In a way, she had been distancing herself from him in insisting they drop the title of respect. He expected her to try and distance herself even more. But now she wanted to move back in, just down the hallway from him.

"If that is what you wish," he stood up, ready to end the conversation. He was too confused.

She stood up and followed him over to the desk. He turned around to find her standing right in front of him.

"Would you be okay with that? I mean, would it make you uncomfortable?"

_Uh, yes, _was what he wanted to say.

"Of course not," is what came out of his mouth.

"Good," she smiled and then she hugged him. He hugged her back and it was the most pleasurable and painful hug of his life. Part of him reveled in the feeling of her soft warm body but another part wanted to cry. He now knew there was no chance for him with his Sadie. She pulled away and walked back over to the chair.

"So, William, that sounds so weird," she laughed, "would you happen to have an hour free to help me with some research?"

Hearing her say his name like that made his groin tighten ever so slightly and he couldn't let her see it, especially now that he had her trust back. He walked over and sat down, crossing his legs strategically.

"You want to start up the research sessions again?"

"Only if you have the time," she said.

"Anything for you my Sadie, anything."

* * *

That first session had been uneventful to anyone observing them. However beneath the surface it meant so much more. There was reconciliation. There was a mending of a threatened relationship. But there was also tension between the two. Heavy . . . sexual . . . tension.

As she crossed her legs her already short dress rode up, exposing the bottom part of her thigh. He audibly gulped. Cosette heard it but didn't say anything, she only blushed. At one point he looked over to see her lacy red bra strap had fallen off her shoulder. He cleared his throat in an obvious manner and alerted her to the clothing mishap by jerking his head in its direction. She quickly fixed it and laughed it off as she saw him begin to sweat.

Willy went back over to his desk to pull some papers from the drawers and Cosette stood on the other side, leaning over to take a look at them. His gaze fell to the valley between her breasts, covered in sexy red lace, just like the strap of the bra. She knew what he was looking at and she liked it. No, she loved it. She loved the attention that he gave her and she loved feeling so desirable and sexy. Part of her mind told her to stand up straight, to stop teasing him. But the more dominant side told her to lean over farther, drive him wild. And she did.

It was coming to the close of the hour and he watched as she bent over so that her breasts were almost crushed against the desk, pushing them up and together. Over her head he saw her round bottom, covered in the skirt of the dress bouncing up and down to an imaginary song. It was too much, all too much for his body and mind to handle. His thoughts were swamped by all the things he wanted to do to those breasts, to that bottom of hers. His member hardened almost instantly. He crouched down a bit, pretending to look at whatever she had just pointed to when really he was just making sure that she couldn't see the bulge that had formed in his pants.

_I need to get out of here . . . now_, he thought to himself.

He knew that if this went on any longer he would burst, or worse, attack his Sadie like he had the night before. But he was so confused. The signals she was sending screamed "take me," but she was playing it so coy. He was glad she was moving in, this would give him a chance to find out what she really wanted from him.

"I think that's enough for today," he said suddenly, his voice even surprising himself.

"Alright," she said straightening up, "I think I'm going to go back to the hotel and grab my things."

"Would you like some help?" he asked her.

"Sure, you think you'd be up for it?"

_You have no idea, _he thought to himself as he tried to soothe his throbbing member.

"Sure, no problem."

"Well I'm going to go say hi to Mom first, do you want to come?"

"I'm going to take care of a few things and I'll meet you there," he replied.

"Ok," she smiled and left the office.

Willy ran over to the door and closed it. He only had a few minutes to take care of what he needed to take care of and at this point, that's all he needed.

* * *

Willy was surprised at how she had been able to fit all of her things into the tiny hotel room that he stood in now. It seemed she had been throwing bag after bag at him for Willy to take down in the elevator and to the car that sat waiting outside.

She picked up a particularly heavy bag and fumbled with it, knocking right into Willy and then tumbling onto the bed, Willy landing on top of her. They stayed like this, frozen in shock, both not knowing what to do.

"I think you can get off of me now," Willy heard her say as she batted her thick eyelashes.

"Ah, yes, yes of course," he said scrambling to get up, "sorry about that."

"It's okay," she replied while standing up from the bed.

Silence enveloped the room. Neither knew what to say. A beep was heard from out the window.

"That must be the car," Willy said.

"Of course," she replied, not sure of what else to say.

"Is this it?" he gestured to a bunch of bags pooled around their feet.

"Oh! Just this one too," she pulled a backpack that had to be Raphael's from the corner of the room.

He held out his hand for her to give it to him but she refused.

"I'll take it," she said, slinging it on her back.

"Don't be silly, let me," he reached for it but she kept hold of it and with their unintentional game of tug of war, the bag spilt open, two-dozen unused condoms splaying out onto the floor.

Willy stood there, his mouth hanging open and Cosette turned red with embarrassment. Quickly she stooped down to gather everything up and he followed her lead. His hands fumbled with the condoms as he tried to stuff them back in the bag.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"Don't worry about it," she replied meekly as she stuffed the last one in and zipped it up.

The horn sounded again, reminding them of the car's existence.

"Well, that's everything then?" Willy asked and Cosette nodded in response.

"Let's hit the road then, shall we?"

"Let's, yes," Cosette replied and they left the small room behind.

After everything had been loaded into the car, Willy and Cosette got in the back. As they pulled away from the curb, Cosette felt Willy's leg begin to shake nervously. She knew it was because of what had happened back in the hotel room. She sighed.

If this was how things were going to be between them, she hoped Raphael would get back soon . . . before she did anything she may regret.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers: linalove and The-Hopless-Romantic-Lover. You guys keep me going!**

**For all of you out there reading my POTC fic, **_**POTC: La Vida Eterna**_**, I promise to update by the end of this week! And check out my newest fic, a Public Enemies story called **_**Hello, Blackbird**_**. The prologue is up now and chapter one will be up tomorrow or Saturday.**

**Thanks all!**

**Tinkerbellxo**


	7. I Can't Get No Satisfaction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory or any of its characters. I only claim the characters and story I create amongst these chapters. **

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks!**

**Tinkerbellxo**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**I Can't Get No Satisfaction**

A week had passed and Raphael still hadn't returned. The last Cosette had heard from him, his source had been arrested. In fact the woman had quite the rap sheet and had been forbidden to leave France, hence the reason why Raphael had had to return to his native country. Cosette wondered if this was a person Raphael should be trusting for such an important piece but he had insisted that some jail time wouldn't discredit his work.

Despite the separation, Cosette didn't think about him that much. She was so busy between her morning meetings with Uncle William, now William to her, and her afternoons painting. In fact she had been so inspired since returning to the factory that she would often paint straight from mid-morning to late at night, only stopping for a quick dinner with her family and William.

A second week passed and still no Raphael. She continued her daily schedule of research meetings, painting and dinner; however Willy had spoken to her about working too hard. She thought he was one to talk, especially since he had taken his first vacation in several decades only this year but she decided not to fight him. She didn't want to burn out and she had done that before, it wasn't a pleasant experience.

One night after dinner she returned to her room, deciding to just relax. She changed into her silk pajamas and curled up with that book she had been trying to get into for weeks. She had started it several times but something always seemed to interrupt her. Tonight would be no different.

A knock came at her door. She was so absorbed in what was happening to the main character, his lawyer had just gotten mixed up with some strange woman named Lucy who had painted tons of depictions of Barbara Streisand and now the two men were trying to get rid of the girl, that she barely heard the intrusion. Another knock came and she put the book down. She rolled off the bed and went to open the door.

What she found on the other side was William, still wearing his jeans and button down from earlier. It had taken her a while to get used to this wardrobe change, but she had to admit she liked it.

"Hello there," she greeted him.

"Hi, I'm sorry were you heading to bed already?"

She looked down at herself and realized it did look a bit ridiculous that she was already in her night clothes and it was barely ten p.m.

"No, just wanted to get into something more comfortable. I was reading."

"Oh," he looked rather nervous to her, "well don't let me interrupt you."

He made to leave but she stopped him, "No, don't worry. Did you want something?"

_Yes, you, _he thought to himself.

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for a walk since it's such a lovely night," he hesitated, "but never mind. You enjoy your book."

Again he started to leave but she stopped him, "A walk would be lovely. Let me change quickly and I'll meet you at the front gate?"

The nervous William was replaced by a bolder, more charming version after she accepted, "See you in say, ten minutes?"

And he smiled.

She felt her heart flutter just a bit, "Perfect."

And then he left. She closed the door and hurried to her closet to change. What she would usually do was put back on whatever she had been wearing during the day and throw on a jacket or some jeans. It had been an unusually warm summer for London, but it still cooled down at night. However she bypassed the kicky tribal number from earlier and went straight for her new Paris pink bubble skirt, her Vintage Ramones t-shirt and her newsprint Converse sneakers. As she ran out the door she threw on her cropped leather jacket.

The halls of the factory were dark so it took her longer than she expected to reach the front entrance, but when she did, there was William waiting for her.

"Oh good!" he said when he saw her, "I was afraid you'd changed your mind."

"No, just got lost," she laughed.

"Well you look ready to go to a concert of some such," he gestured to her outfit.

"Oh, this was just lying on the floor," she lied and he knew it. Nothing she wore was just found on the floor. As far as he was concerned she would look good in a paper bag – or better yet nothing. But they both know she was meticulous about her appearance, nothing was just thrown together.

"Well what do you say? You want to go to a show?" he asked.

"Now?"

"Why not?"

"Because we don't know what's going on, and we don't have tickets," she said slowly as if she was speaking to a child but this didn't put him off.

"Trifles," he said walking out the door.

* * *

They found themselves at the entrance of a club, music blaring from the windows and a line a mile long down the graffitied brick wall outside. Cosette started walking to the end of it but William grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the bouncer.

"William! We have to wait our turn!" she tried to pull him back but he was too strong.

"No, _we _don't," he replied.

As he approached the rather large, aggravated looking man, he leaned forward and whispered something so quietly in the man's ear that even Cosette couldn't hear from a foot away. The man's face went from annoyed to elated. She watched as William reached into his pocket and passed whatever he found there to the bouncer. Next thing Cosette knew, she was being ushered inside past the line of angry looking clubbers.

Luckily they had gone somewhere that the band didn't stink. She had quickly learned that usually the most popular clubs hosted the most god-awful acts. This had to be the one exception. The bouncer led them over to a woman in an expensive looking suit who obviously ran the place. He said a few words to her before she approached William and Cosette.

"Good evening Mr. Wonka," she nodded at Willy then to Cosette, "Ms. Bucket, it's a pleasure to have you here this evening. May I show you to your table?"

Cosette just stood there in shock but William nodded to the woman and she brought them to a special VIP section of the club where they could watch the show, unobstructed, but not be seen by the rest of the crowd.

Once alone Cosette leaned over to Willy, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," he replied.

"Yeah, right," she scoffed.

"Really, that guy took one look at you and figured you must be some huge celebrity dating the front man of the band," he said.

"I'm sure," she replied sarcastically, "and that rather large bill you greased his palm with did nothing to help our situation."

He laughed and she laughed with him. It was music to his ears. Another woman, younger than the first, approached them and introduced herself as their server for the night. She asked what they would like and Willy let Cosette decide what she wanted. She finally settled for a bottle of red wine and their waitress left to put their order in.

Within moments she had returned, two glasses in her hands. Behind her was another waiter holding a silver ice bucket and the wine nestled in-between perfectly-shaped cubes. He set the bucket down and took out the bottle. Out of his pocket appeared a wine cork and a satisfying "POP!" could be heard throughout the room despite the loud music. The waiter poured two glasses and returned the bottle to the bucket.

Their waitress asked them if they needed anything else to which they replied "no" and she left them to enjoy their drinks in peace. They made small talk about how delicious their wine was and how good the music was until they slipped into silence. It wasn't a comfortable silence however, more like the awkward silence of a first date. For a half hour they remained quiet, sipping their drinks and listening to the music. But eventually Willy couldn't take it anymore. He decided to step up to the plate.

Taking a last gulp of wine for liquid courage, he spoke, "do you like this place?"

"What?" she yelled over the music that had grown continuously louder.

He slid over closer to her, "do you like this place?"

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you," she shook her head.

He slid so close their hips were touching and their faces mere inches away.

"Do you like this place?"

"Yes!" she replied, "it's very nice."

"Is the band okay?"

"What!"

"Is the band okay?" he repeated.

"Yes!" she took a large sip of wine to calm her rising nerves, "but you know what I'd like even better?"

"What?" he eyed her.

"To actually be able to talk," she smiled and he could swear there was a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he asked.

Her smile widened, "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

As they walked down the abandoned street they chatted back and forth about life and history, mostly their history together. There was never a mention of Raphael though Cosette was very aware of the weight on her left ring finger.

At some point they passed underneath a window that a light was still visible in. Violin music floated down to the street, a concerto if Cosette wasn't mistaken. She let out a wistful sigh.

Willy heard and struck by the moment asked, "Would you care to dance?"

She looked down to see his hand extended towards her. Her mind was telling her not to accept, especially after what had happened before. She knew she shouldn't encourage him.

"I'd love to," she heard herself reply. As if in a dream, she took his hand and they started dancing right there on the street under a full moon.

They danced around and around, growing closer with each passing moment. Finally the music ended, the light went off in the window and William and Cosette were left alone and in silence on the dark street.

"You know, you never did give me my birthday present," she said to him as they walked arm-in-arm.

"Uh, I don't think you remember correctly. I did, you just left it behind unopened," he mock-scolded her.

She cringed at that bad memory that almost had broken up their friendship, "I'm sorry about that. I really am."

"I told you, there's nothing to apologize for. You are a woman," he paused and eyed her up and down, "even I can see that now."

She knew exactly what he meant, even if he didn't try to sound forward. She felt herself giving into his innocent charms.

"So, do I still get the present or not?" she broke away from his arm and stood in front of him in his path, hands on her hips.

He chuckled, "of course, my Sadie. I'll get it out as soon as we get back to the factory."

She smiled wide and resumed her position walking next to him.

When they reached the factory she was led to his room. She stood nervously near the door as he went into the back of his closet to pull out the large rectangular package. He climbed back out and handed it to her.

"Happy Birthday, my Sadie," he said.

She took it over to the bed and laid it down. Carefully she pulled of the bow and peeled back the multi-colored wrapping paper to reveal a gold-framed sketch of one of her favorite paintings, Degas' Ballet Rehearsal.

"Oh my god! Is this -?"

"Real?" he interrupted her, "yes, 100% authentic. I got it from a business acquaintance of mine. He's been selling some of his work off and I just happened to grab this one before it went."

"But, this is a real Degas sketch?"

He nodded.

She set it down on the bed and ran over to him, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Then the atmosphere grew awkward. She released him from the hug and walked back over to the bed, picking the sketch up. She sat down with it resting in her hands.

"I love this painting, it's one of the reason's I wanted to be an artist," she started and he listened intently.

"I thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world," she gestured to the dancer that dominated most of the paper, "and I wanted to look just like her."

William walked over to the bed and knelt before her, taking her chin in his hand.

"My Sadie, you are much more beautiful than this girl could have ever hoped to be."

Between his sweet words, the look in his eyes and frankly, her mounting attraction to him, Cosette did what she wanted most in the world.

She kissed him. It was warm and sweet and to Willy, oh-so-unexpected. Her lips tasted like the sweetest candy he had ever had. She pulled away, too soon for his tastes but he didn't press her, he didn't want to scare her away. She bit her pink lip, and he wondered how she could look so innocent and yet so seductive at the exact same time.

She nodded, as if deciding on something and she leaned in again. This time the kiss turned more urgent, there was something almost desperate to her need for this. All of a sudden he felt her tongue lick at his lips and he opened them, allowing it entrance. Both of them dueled for dominance and surprisingly he won out. She shifted the sketch to beside her and he took this as a sign. He stood up and without breaking their kiss crawled carefully on to the bed, hovering just inches above her. All of his weight rested on his hands that were placed on either sides of her.

Their kiss ended and she gave him what he figured was a final peck on the cheek. She then scooted out from under him, grabbed the frame and skipped from the room. She turned back to face him at the door, a close-lipped smile painting her face.

"See you in the morning," she said to him. Then she winked and disappeared down the hall.

He walked over to the door and with a single thrust, it shut. He turned back to the bed; his face was a combination of happiness and sexual frustration. Of course he wondered who could ever be happy and yet unsatisfied at the same time. But he was.

He was happy that finally she was responding to his overtures. But he knew that he would spend several more nights seeking solace in his right hand.

* * *

**A/N: So here's the deal: I am planning on adding a new character into this story. I need a name for said character. Here's where you all come in.**

**There is a thinly veiled reference to another JD movie in this chapter and if anyone guesses correctly I will name the new character after them. Just give your answer in your review and then list your name at the end. Now, since fanfiction thrives on anonymity if you'd rather keep your real name a secret just pick your favorite name. Please keep it realistic. I don't care about Punky Brewster – no one should name their kid Soleil Moon Frye or some such. And if you don't mind listing your real name, go for it. If more than one person gets it right, there will be a couple of new characters and I am prepared for that. **

**As always, thanks to my reviewers, Linalove and piratechief. I know a lot of people have put this story on their story alert and as their favorites and I love seeing that. **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Tinkerbellxo**


	8. Broken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory or any of its characters. I only claim the characters and story I create amongst these chapters. **

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks!**

**Tinkerbellxo**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Broken**

Cosette awoke the next morning with a sick feeling in her stomach. Last night she had followed her heart and today her head was punishing her for it. How could she have kissed him like that? She had made the advancements this time, not him. And though he was more than twice her age, she was as much to blame, perhaps even more, than he was. And now it was almost 9 a.m. and she knew he would be waiting for her down by the waterfall like he always was. How could she face him? Would he try to kiss her? How could she tell him that what happened last night could never happen again? How could something that was obviously so wrong feel so incredibly right? And how could she do such a thing to Raphael?

As her head reeled with all these questions she began to feel like she was drowning in guilt. She pulled a pillow out from under her head and smooshed it over her face. The room stopped spinning instantly. She considered pulling it tighter, smothering herself until she was rendered unconscious. Then she wouldn't have to deal with this mess she had gotten herself into. But she knew that trying to suffocate herself was a stupid move and terribly over-dramatic. She had always been a bit over the top, but she was an adult now and she had to deal with things calmly and rationally. One last squeeze and she threw the pillow to the ground. She sat up slowly and opened her swollen eyes.

_What am I going to say to him?_

She exhaled deeply and jumped out of bed. She had five minutes to dress and look presentable. She figured if she had to break his heart, the least she could do was be on time. She wasn't feeling particularly chipper today so she donned a pair of jeans and a loose French Navy shirt. She threw her hair up in a messy bun and she kept her makeup to a minimum. She took a last look in the mirror before leaving the room, her feet trudging slowly.

Sure enough he was standing next to the waterfall, a big smile on his face and his hands hidden behind his back. He didn't notice her hesitant look as she approached him and when she was a few feet away he revealed the perfect red rose in his hand. At first she ignored it but when she saw his smile falter she reluctantly took it in her hand. She brought it up to her nose and sniffed it delicately. It had to be the most romantic and erotic thing she had ever smelled. It almost made her forget the situation she now had to deal with.

She was brought back to earth when she felt a shaky arm wrap around her waist and a warm chest press up against her own. She gazed up at him, a look of promise and anticipation pooling in his chocolate eyes. It was time. Either she give into his charms again or stop this right now once and for all. She was the only one who had the power to make such a decision and for once in her life she very much wished she was a child again and could blame her lack of decisiveness on her youth.

"William, don't," she heard herself say.

Her mind had made itself up and she hadn't even realized it. She felt him still against her, the warmth suddenly disappeared from his eyes to be replaced by confusion and hurt. He released her and backed away slowly.

"I'm sorry, last night I made a mistake," she answered his unasked question.

He instantly understood and indicated it by giving her a curt nod.

"Shall we begin your morning lesson then?" his tone was cool and impersonal, like he was merely her tutor and not someone she had known all her life.

She wasn't sure how she should answer him. Was this him accepting her terms that they could be friends and nothing more? Or would things forever change between them?

"Actually I'm not feeling very well this morning. Could we skip today's lesson?"

"Whatever you wish."

He didn't say her name and his tone was almost mocking. It surprised and hurt her. She never thought him possible of such callous behavior but truthfully she didn't blame him. She deserved it. She had toyed with his emotions and now she would take his wrath without complaint. And hopefully if she let him vent, get out all of his anger, they could return to normal. It was a long shot but she was willing to try.

She murmured a "thank you" and took off back down the hall, aware of the eyes that followed her until she turned a sharp corner. There she leaned up against the wall, her breath coming in short bursts like she had been running for the past hour. She wasn't even aware that she had started crying until she saw a single tear fall onto the rose she still held in her hand. An invisible weight crashed down upon her and she slid to the floor, unable to support it.

_Of course_, she thought.

She had been so concerned that she would break his heart, she hadn't even thought of the possibility that she would break her own.

* * *

The lessons didn't resume the next day. In fact for the next few weeks Cosette barely left her room. She never came to dinner and she rarely answered her door. When her parents actually saw her they told her they were concerned, that they weren't sure what was happening to her. She said that she was just so inspired that she had been working non-stop. She would then show them several of her works that had really been done weeks before but they had never seen them. They would leave her room saying that she needed to take a break but they had no idea how bad the situation was becoming.

Charlie had noticed she had lost a lot of weight. She had always been trim, but now she looked down-right anorexic. He had never thought of himself as a great big brother. He had been an only child for so long he really didn't know how to handle a sibling, especially one that was so much younger and so drastically different from him. But he had always tried his hardest to be there for her when she needed him. He knew she needed him now and he was going to do anything to help her.

He stood nervously in front of her door. He pressed his ear against it but heard nothing from within her suite.

_Maybe she's not home?_

He knew that wasn't possible. She had locked herself away for weeks. Her depression wouldn't just lift. Neither would she just leave the minute he decided to pay her a visit. But he hoped that was the case. He knocked, holding his breath and hoping that no one would answer.

_Course, if no one answers it doesn't mean she isn't home. It just means she doesn't want to answer the door. Or she's died from starvation. Or she killed herself_, he shuddered at those negative thoughts.

The door flew open to reveal a haggard looking Cosette. She was wearing a dirty pair of boxers and a worn out men's undershirt. Her hair was stringy and her eyes were blood shot. Obviously along with not eating, she was also not sleeping or bathing.

He had come in prepared to give her some kind of pep talk about how she was a beautiful woman and she had the world at her feet. He was going to confront her and tell her he knew she wasn't eating or working like she claimed and how he was worried about her. But seeing her there, looking so frail and sad, he knew the time had passed for pep talks. It was time for action.

"That's it!" he barged into her room and she only looked slightly perturbed.

He grabbed her thin shoulders turned her around and led her to the bathroom door.

"You are going to take a shower, get dressed and we are going for a walk," she interrupted him with a "but" and he shushed her, "and no buts!"

He shoved her firmly yet gently into the other room and shut the door in her face. She stood there for a moment, shocked at her brother's boldness. Never had he told her what to do. Knowing she wasn't going to get out of this, she turned to the shower and started up the hot water. Quickly she shed her soiled clothes and kicked them into the corner. She jumped into the hot stream and let it melt away all the stress and anxiety from the past few weeks. She forgot how good it felt to let all her problems wash down the drain.

After she had finished washing her hair as well as the grime from her body she dried herself off. She opened the door a crack and just as she was about to ask for some clean clothes a tee shirt, a pair of underwear and sweat pants were shoved in her hand. She thanked her brother and changed. She ran a comb through her wet locks and made sure to brush her teeth before emerging from the bathroom. Charlie looked up from the book he had grabbed off her night stand.

"Ah, good. Let's go."

He set the book down and jumped from the bed. He threw a pair of flip-flops onto the floor in front of her and she stepped into them on her way out the door. Nothing matched. Charlie had put together stripes with polka dots, pastels with primaries, but she didn't care. She followed him blindly and in silence out of the factory and onto the streets of London. He led her to a park, the one where she and William had made up after their first inappropriate _rendezvous_. It was a beautiful place, but now it held some painful memories for her. She pushed them to the back of her head when she heard Charlie begin to talk.

"Cosette, I know something is bothering you. It's not like you can deny it. You're painfully thin. You look like you haven't slept in weeks. There's a problem and all I want to do is help. But I can't do that if you don't tell me what's wrong."

She stayed silent for a moment and took a seat on a nearby bench. Her brother took the spot next to her.

"I can't tell you what's wrong," she finally replied.

"Yes you can, you can tell me anything. I'm your brother Cosette and I know that you haven't been around but I want to help. Cosette, please," he begged.

She shook her head.

"It's Willy, isn't it?" he said suddenly and her face gave it all away.

"How did you . . ."

"I've seen the looks you give him. You didn't look at Raphael like that."

"I've made a promise to Raphael. I've never kept a promise in my entire life," she pushed a loose strand of her damp hair from her face, "and that needs to stop. I'm not a child anymore. I need to keep my word."

"You think you'd hurt him by breaking your promise to him?" he paused to see her nod.

"You're going to hurt him more if you marry him just because you made a promise. No man wants a woman to marry him just because she said she would."

Her eyes darted away from him.

"What do you want Cosette?"

"You don't understand!" she stood up suddenly.

"Then explain it to me."

"I've always gotten what I've wanted. I never had to live poor like you and Mom and Dad. I've always had the toys I wanted, the clothes I've wanted, gone where I've wanted and done what I've wanted. I'm a spoiled brat." she stopped pacing back and forth.

"And now I've made a promise and I have a chance to make someone else happy. I've already hurt William, I can't hurt Raphael too."

"It made Mom and Dad happy to finally be able to give a child whatever they wanted. You are the light of their life. And I'm sure that they would want most of all for you to be a little selfish when it comes to who you spend your life with."

"But it's so wrong. I shouldn't feel what I'm feeling for William. He was an uncle to me."

"He isn't your real uncle. And if what you feel is love, real love for him, then how could it be wrong?"

"What are you saying?"

"Focus on you for this one last thing. Follow your heart. Then you can play the martyr if you really want to," he laughed and for the first time since she had sequestered herself, she laughed too.

* * *

**A/N: As always, thanks to my reviewers: Linalove, Sock-Thief-Bandit, Blekath, kkcharlielove and pearldrum. **

**FYI: I'm not sure how much longer this story is going to go on. I started it off feeling inspired but now, not so much. I haven't gotten the positive response that I've had on my POTC story and though I never thought of myself as someone who needed approval from anyone, it has definitely made a difference in my creative flow. This is not a plea for reviews. I'm merely warning my trusty readers that the story is going to wrap soon. There really isn't too much I can do with Sadie and William now anyways. I refuse to make her into a Mary-Sue and let's face this, we can only go back and forth so many times. Thanks to all who have supported me throughout this fun and fluff-filled story. I will give another warning a chapter before I actually do end plan to end the tale.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tinkerbellxo**


	9. You've got to get out the Kinks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory or any of its characters. I only claim the characters and story I create amongst these chapters. **

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks!**

**Tinkerbellxo**

**A/N: Thanks to reader advice and inspiration, I will not end this story up as quickly as I thought I wanted to. Part of the conflict will come to an end soon (wink::wink) but it will just spur another conflict, just like real life. Also I'm really nervous about how people will react to this chapter near the end. So far no one has complained but if I find people really object to what I've written I will entertain the idea of taking this chapter down and doing a rewrite. **

**Also, look for the asterisks throughout and those story elements will be explained at the end. Also anything in italics is a kind of British slang and I've translated it directly after the face in parentheses for my non-British readers. I know this is the first time I'm doing this so let me know if it works. If not, I won't include it in the rest of the story.**

**I also forgot to mention in the author's notes of the last chapter my congratulations to Katie (or ****kkcharlielove)** **who figured out the reference to ****Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas**** in chapter 7. She has the honor of being the name of my new character in this story, though I did make up the last name. Thanks Katie!**

**AND PAY ATTENTION TO THE A/N AT THE END!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**You've got to get out the Kinks**

Throwing herself into wedding plans ended up becoming the best distraction for Cosette. Though she had never wanted a big wedding, Raphael's French Catholic family was enormous. Mrs. Bucket was basking in the frills and lace as they made favors and centerpieces and chair covers and everything else they needed for a proper wedding. Although she had made very little contact with William since that morning several weeks ago he had informed her, through her mother, that he would be willing to pay for the entire wedding, no holds barred. She had refused him politely but he insisted he help in some way.

When she spotted a dress in Browns Bride* Shop she finally relented. That night at dinner, for she was eating again, she got up the courage to bring up his offer.

"William, I have decided on my wedding gift," she wiggled nervously in her seat, waiting for him to swallow his mouthful of spaghetti.

"What is it you would like Cosette?"

She cringed at his use of her proper name. Before he had always called her _his _Sadie. But after she had informed him that their blooming relationship could never be, he had only referred to her as Cosette. Not even _his _Cosette. Just Cosette.

"Well I saw this dress downtown and it's champagne colored, strapless, with feathers and tulle and a corset cinched waist with a poufy knee length skirt and it would fit the Wonderland theme for the wedding. It's so avant garde and it's also Alexander McQueen and it's £7,000*," she was talking so fast that she gasped for breath at the end of her thought.

"I didn't understand a word of that except £7,000," he replied somewhat shell shocked.

"You do realize that dress costs almost a third of what the wedding is going to run darling?" her mother asked.

"And that it has a name. Alexander McQueen?" her father chuckled.

"That's the name of the designer, Dad, and I know it's a lot. But William said he would give me anything I wanted for my wedding and this would just be the icing on my wedding cake," she said.

"Which Willy is also taking care of thanks to his expertise with sweets," Charlie joined the conversation and Cosette pouted at him.

"Well I'd be happy to buy your wedding dress Cosette," his tone was sweet but his eyes betrayed him.

Cosette noticed this and felt horrible about the entire situation. The only reason she had asked was because he had been so insistent on helping and her mother had encouraged her to let him do something for the wedding to include him.

"Thank you so much William," she attempted to smile back at him but found it hard when he would not make direct eye contact with her.

"And when is this," he paused, "_blessed _event to occur?"

"It depends on when Raphael gets back from his assignment," she replied as she shoved another forkful of her meal into her mouth.

"Ah yes, and how is our groom doing?" his bitter tone was becoming more apparent to Cosette but no one else seemed to notice.

"He's doing fine," she said as she swallowed, "he's discovered a real _Elliot Ness _(mess) talking to his source, Katie."

"So she has a name now?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, Katie Holden."

"Katie Holden," her father mused, "that doesn't sound very French."

"I guess she's an American _bird_ (girl). She was caught trying to smuggle _happy feed _(weed) out of France. The embassy there is trying to extradite her but it's just now going through. She's getting out of jail in a few weeks so he has to act quickly in getting all evidence documented before they send her back home for good."

"And this is someone he's trusting as his main source to bring down government corruption? Can he even trust this woman?" Willy asked.

_That's what I wondered,_ she thought.

"She worked as a secretary to one of the politicians involved and witnessed several dirty deals which makes her a key witness. He says since her record has nothing to do with what he's researching, her reliability as a source won't be questioned."

"I doubt that," Willy snorted.

She dropped her fork to her plate with a loud clank, "Are you a journalist now?"

"No, of course not. I just question what your fiancé is doing visiting another woman in jail and leaving his soon-to-be wife all alone to plan a wedding," he shot back at her, anger in his eyes.

"He's working. Some people don't have a fortune behind them. They actually have to leave their house to earn money," she replied with her hands on her hips.

"My fortune is self made and I never heard you complaining when you grew up with the best of everything, the best education, all your fancy clothes . . . a ridiculously expensive wedding dress."

"You know what? Never mind," her voice was dark and low, "I don't want it anymore. I don't want any of it. I don't want the dress and I don't want your _gifts_. In fact, remind me. I'll drop that painting you gave me for my birthday off at your room later."

"Those gifts were given out of the goodness of my heart and I would never begrudge it of you but I don't appreciate you throwing the money I've made from my hard work in my face."

His face was red, a sharp contrast from her brother and parents whose faces were white with shock.

"And I don't appreciate you insulting my choices or my fiancé," she spat as she stood up from the table, her arms crossed in front of her. He followed her and they met at the far end of the kitchen, only a few inches away from each other. Her four inch wedges helped, but she was still a good half a foot shorter than him.

"Well maybe if you were old enough to make such decisions it wouldn't be a problem!"

She leaned back and sat her hands on her hips, a sly smirk spread over her lips, "I didn't see you complaining about my age a few weeks ago when you were going in for a _zig and zag_ (shag)."

At this announcement her mother placed her hands over her ears and her father's cheeks turned apple red. Charlie didn't know whether to laugh at the sexual tension between the two or cower in fear of who might throw the first punch. He was betting on Cosette.

"That's before I knew how inexperienced at life you were," his voice was bitter.

"And taking one trip outside the factory in almost three decades makes you experienced? You are by far the most self-important, weak-willed, pathetic man I have ever met!"

He looked up at her with wide eyes and she slapped a hand over her mouth, realizing what she had just said.

"Uh, I, um, apologize. That was rude of me," she said quickly.

"No, don't apologize. One should always say what they mean," he replied quietly.

"If you'll excuse me, I have some work to do. Thank you for a lovely dinner," Willy nodded to everyone but Cosette. He placed his half-empty plate gently in the sink and left without another word.

Everyone looked over at Cosette, unsure of what to say or do.

"I think I'm going to retire for the night," Cosette started, "thanks for the great meal, Mum. Goodnight."

Cosette echoed Willy's movements by placing her plate in the sink and left quickly; the rest of her family still wondering what exactly had just happened.

* * *

Cosette had never been one to contain her emotions, especially her anger. Her immediate reaction at dinner when William had made that smart remark had been frustration. Then she felt bad for her behavior and apologized. But as she stalked back and forth past her vanity mirror, her fury gripped her once more.

How dare he criticize her fiancé? Who in the hell did he think he was? He wasn't a journalist! She'd never seen him read a newspaper in her life! Who died and left him in charge?

And how dare he insult her age! She was twenty-two years old and had been living on her own for years already. She knew what was out there in the world. He had no idea. Who was he to teach her anything about life?

"Argh!" she threw her hands up in the air and slammed them down on the vanity, stilling herself for a moment. She looked up at her reflection. She was still too thin but the color had returned to her face and her hair had regained its shine.

She could not let this go. She had to settle this score once and for all. She took a few deep breaths to compose herself and stalked towards the door just in time to hear a rather loud knock. She stepped back from it, a bit surprised that someone would be at her door at this hour. When it happened a second time it sounded more urgent, more serious.

She exhaled and pulled the door open to have an enraged William burst into the room. He just stood there, an almost crazed look in his eyes. But he did not speak. No words would come from his mouth despite the fact that he had practiced this speech twenty times back in his room.

"Can I help you?" she asked him, crossing her arms in front of her.

"You really have some nerve, don't you?" He replied.

"Excuse me?" her arms tightened around her.

"Insulting me in front of your parents? That bit about going in for a shag? You humiliated me!" his hands were in fists by his sides.

"Well how dare you insult my integrity! I am twenty-two and though that may be young, certainly younger than you, I have seen a lot in my short years. I've lived on my own since I was 14 basically and I've done a damn good job at taking care of myself. I am not a child, I am a woman now. And who are you to say otherwise?" she replied haughtily.

"You aren't a woman; you're a selfish little girl,"

"What am I?" she asked with a humorless laugh.

"That's right," he came towards her slowly, "you are a selfish, naughty little girl who has been spoiled for way to long."

A familiar warm sensation pooled in the pit of her stomach and her eyes opened wide. Could this possibly be arousing her? She felt ashamed and embarrassed that this demeaning talk should stir such feelings in her but nonetheless, there it was, burning deep inside of her.

She walked right up to him and stood her ground, "and what are you going to do about it?"

For what happened next she could never prepare herself, even in a hundred years. In a flash he was on the bed and she was pulled over his knee, her bottom poised right under his intense gaze.

"You like to be spanked so much? How would you like to actually be punished?" he said huskily.

He didn't wait for her answer as raised his hand and the first smack came down over her yellow silk skirt.

"Ouch!" she cried out but he ignored her and let the second one fall.

"This isn't fair!"

_Smack!_

"I'm an adult!"

_Smack!_

"William this is totally uncalled for!"

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

"Oh you are going to be in so much trouble when Raphael finds out what you're doing!"

_SMACK!_

"Youch!" she cried.

"You know, I don't think you're quite getting the message," he said, his hand hovering above her prostrate bottom.

"I don't think you understand how _brown bread (_dead) you're going to be when my fiancé finds out about this," she spat.

"I know what I'm doing wrong," he replied thoughtfully and in a flash he tugged her skirt down to her ankles.

"Stop!"

"Oh, I think it's too late to stop. You've been naughty and now you need to be punished."

For a moment he sat there staring at the lacy, light pink knickers that covered her round bottom. This pause gave her hope that he was all threats and no delivery. But that hope was short lived when she felt his hand descend once again.

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

The burning sensation in her stomach started to spread. She tried to steal her mind, think of anything else that might curb her arousal but nothing worked. She squirmed partly from the sting that was building in her backside, partly from the heat that was building between her legs.

"Are we getting the message yet young lady?" his voice was low and dangerous.

She should have just shook her head, said yes, anything different from what she actually did.

Turning her head she looked up at him, fire in her eyes and an edge to her voice, "No."

"Maybe this will help it sink in," he said as he grabbed the waist of her knickers and practically ripped them off of her.

"William!" she cried.

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

_Smack! _

_Smack!_

_SMACK!_

It was then that Cosette sealed her fate with a long guttural moan. Her eyes widened when she realized what she had just done. It must have shocked William as well because he stopped what he was doing, mid-spank. She couldn't hear what he was thinking, but it was obvious to her when she felt something in his pants press into her lower stomach. She gasped, alerting William to the fact that she now knew of his arousal as well. His first impulse was to stop and push her off his lap. But when he realized she had stilled as well, he decided to test his luck.

He leaned over her bottom and let his hand trail down to between her legs. What he found there shocked him. She was wet. Very, very wet and her glistening lips were swollen. She didn't protest when she felt him probe further, bypassing the well-manicured curls, until his finger was deep inside her folds. He brought it out and looked at it. The bulge in his pants grew as he brought the finger up to his mouth and sucked the sweet juice from it.

"Well, well, well," he began, "you are soaked young lady."

She let out a soft moan when he started to rub her nub gently with his thumb.

"It seems you are enjoying your punishment, _you naughty girl_," she shuddered visibly when she heard the lust in his voice.

"Whatever shall I do with you?" he stopped his ministrations and quickly swatted at her swollen clit.

She jerked at this; her desire was so intense and growing by the second.

"I said what should I do with you?" he repeated.

"I don't know," she said dejectedly, staring down at his worn-out boots.

"Then let me phrase it this way," he paused, "What do you want me to do with you?"

Her mind began to race. She knew exactly what she wanted him to do with her. She wanted him to take her, take her then and there. But it was wrong, it was so very, very wrong. So wrong that it made her want it more. But then she wondered, was it that it was forbidden that she wanted it? Or was it because it was the right thing for her?

And then, she wasn't thinking anything at all. He flipped her around so that she was lying on her back across his knees. She looked up into his chocolate eyes filled with lust but most importantly, love. She had made it through life doing exactly what she wanted and she knew this wasn't the time to stop.

She shot up and captured his lips in a fiery kiss, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck pulling him closer. She couldn't get enough. Their tongues dueled for dominance and surprisingly, he won out. His hands wrapped around her small frame so tightly he was afraid he might break her. He let one hand trail down and grip her hip, kneading her red bottom. She kicked the skirt and knickers from around her ankles and shifted so she was straddling him, grinding over his lap. Suddenly his jeans were stifling him. She was on her back in an instant. He stood up and unbuckled his belt, his eyes never leaving hers. She reached up and unzipped his pants then gripped the belt loops and tugged it down.

Seeing his boxers covered in lollypops and other sweets made her laugh and he tilted his head in confusion.

"They're cute," she said pointing to them and he blushed.

She got up to her knees and grabbed the ends of his shirt to pull it over his head to reveal pale, but shockingly toned abs. Her hand made its way to the elastic waist of his boxers but he grabbed her wrist.

"Is this what you want?" he asked, his dark eyes searching hers.

Cosette bit her lip, confusion muddling the connection between her heart and her head.

"Say my name when you ask me," she said so quietly, he almost didn't hear her.

He smiled, and gently held the sides of her face so she met his eyes, "is this what you want, _my Sadie_?"

* * *

**A/N: Cliff****hanger! I know I'm terrible but I need your opinion to finish this scene up. Firstly, how do people feel about the kind of kinky stuff going on in this chapter? If ****too many people object to the somewhat taboo almost love scene I will do a rewrite. I don't want to, but I will if necessary. Secondly, should they finally make love? Is this how it's supposed to happen or do they stop here and decide to do things more traditional? Usually I know the answer to this but I'm really not sure this time around. Please, please PLEASE review and let me know.**

**History/Location notes:**

***Browns Bride – one of the best bridal shops in London (according to my research) that specialize in designer gowns.**

***The gown – that is the description for a 2008 Bridal Collection dress from Alexander McQueen, may he rest in peace. £7,000 is almost $11,000 American but since I have never gotten married I have no clue if that's how much a McQueen wedding dress would run. The only thing I can claim is my Marc Jacobs dresses. I'm spoiled, so sue me. 0:-)**

**A/N: As always, thanks to my reviewers: pearldrum, Linalove, xBelakinax and Lori. And don't worry Lori, this story will have a happy ending . . . wink::wink. Thanks for reading!**

**Tinkerbellxo**


	10. Confessions and Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory or any of its characters. I only claim the characters and story I create amongst these chapters. **

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks!**

**Tinkerbellxo**

**A/N: I've been reading on this site for a lot longer than I've been writing and I've always seen the author's notes with "please no flames." I've never put that on my stories because I've never had a problem and I never thought I would. I was wrong. I had my first flame after posting the previous chapter. Now I am actually a writer and I've gone through some pretty tough ****professional**** critics, but nothing could prepare me for the two rude comments this person made. And they made them anonymously, I might add, which did not even give me the decency to reply to their vulgar, disrespectful remarks. Now I know I have written some taboo things in this piece and some of it has even made me uncomfortable. But that is point of reading and writing: to stretch your boundaries. And for readers you may learn something that the writer wants to teach you, and writers learn things because they research their subjects. It is an equal exchange and one that I take very seriously. So please, you know who you are, I have six words for you: DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT!**

**Now that I have that off my mind, please faithful readers enjoy this next chapter. And, as usual, my thanks to my wonderful reviewers are at the end.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Confessions and Questions**

"Sadie?" he repeated when she didn't answer him.

"Just," she started looking away from him, "give me a moment."

He released her from his grasp and she stood up. When she turned around he found his face grow as red as the naked bottom he was looking at. Did he really do that to her? He should have felt ashamed. Instead he felt strangely proud.

She pulled a silk robe off the chair of her vanity and wrapped it around her. Her mind was racing right along with her pulse.

"If we do this," she started shakily, "there is no going back. Things will never be the same."

He nodded in agreement. And though he was still obviously aroused, at this point he didn't care if they went farther that night or not. Because just seeing how she reacted to him made him feel like he was on top of the world.

She began pacing back and forth.

"What about Raphael? We should stop," he said as he tried to fix his clothing.

She stopped pacing suddenly and looked over at him as if she had forgotten he was even there.

Before she answered she sat down on the bed next to him.

"It's over between Raphael and me," she admitted letting out a long sigh.

He turned to her, "what?"

"He called me a few days ago. It had been the first time I'd heard from him in weeks. And all I could talk about was . . . you," she looked up at him, a tear rolling down her face.

"He pointed it out to me, accused me of cheating which I denied. Once we both calmed down he told me that it was okay if I was over him. He said that he was glad I had found someone else. I said no, that I loved him. He ignored me and then informed me that he had also found someone else and that maybe we should call it quits."

"That's terrible Sadie," he replied as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"That's not the worst of it. You were right," she said.

"Right about what?"

"That witness, Katie? He was sleeping with her. He had paid for her bail with the money we were going to use for our honeymoon and the two of them had been living together in a hotel in Paris."

"I'm so sorry. But you told you're parents the wedding was still on? You asked for that dress?"

"I don't know how to tell them. "

"Do you think he's going to come back to you and you won't have to tell them?" he asked, somewhat sympathetic and perturbed at the same time.

"No."

He had no idea what to say so she continued, "I didn't want to tell them because Raphael was right. And I did not want to admit it."

"About what?"

She turned away from him, "that I have found someone else."

He felt his heart swell as he inhaled sharply.

She looked back at him and with a small smile on her face, she finally admitted, "you."

He let a smile spread across his face as he leaned down to gently kiss her. It was the sweetest kiss she had ever experienced and even though she was sitting down, her knees felt weak.

The two of them fell back onto the bed, still locked in their embrace. As he felt her go for the waist of his boxers he broke the kiss.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You've been through a lot. Maybe you need some time to digest all of this. Maybe we should actually you know, date, before we become intimate." He was nervous, but mostly he was saying this so they wouldn't do anything she would regret in the morning.

She smiled wide, "You were never really my uncle."

He pulled slightly away from her, confused at where she was going with her comment.

"You were always my knight in shining armor, my prince charming. I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember."

And then she kissed him hard and long. It was a kiss of want, a kiss of promise. When he felt her working off his boxers this time he did not protest. He let her slip them down to free his erection. He pulled her shirt over her head and quickly removed the pink lace bra she had been wearing.

Taking her all in, words escaped him. It was a cliché, but all he could say was, "you're beautiful."

He then crawled on top of her, and kissed a trail down her neck to her chest, ending at her breasts. He took the right nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. When it was firmly aroused he shifted to the left one. She giggled as she felt his eye lashes brush the top of her chest.

He didn't want to move too fast. He wanted to take his time, savor this feeling, savor her. But just as he released her left breast from his mouth he heard her ask, "have you ever done this before?"

He looked up at her, shocked at her question.

"Done what?"

"You know, had sex?"

"Yes, yes I have. I may be a bit work obsessed but I didn't live like a monk all those years you were gone."

She nodded in acceptance, not wanting to ask him anything about how many times or who it had been with. She felt if he told her that, she may get jealous.

"But I've never actually done this before. And neither have you."

"What?"

"Made love," he replied kissing her again, silencing any reply she might have given him.

She let him lead as he pulled her farther up the bed and gently laid her head on the pillow. He kissed her as he let his hands lazily made their way down to her hips. Her breathing hitched as she felt himself settle between her legs, his want for her pressing against her soft spot.

"Does that mean you love me William?" she asked between kisses.

"I do," he said before attaching his lips to the skin below her ear.

"Say it? Please?" she begged quietly.

He lifted his head and looked her straight in her eyes, "I love you, my Sadie."

And then she felt him slowly thrust inside of her, filling her to her core. She arched up to meet him, her arms flying around his back to hold on tight. She moaned, never had she felt such instant bliss. When he felt it was safe to move, (for he knew she wasn't a virgin but all the same, didn't want to hurt her) he began gently rocking in and out. And as the friction built, so did the heat between them.

She brought her legs up around his middle, pulling him closer to her and he grunted in response.

"Oh William," she cried, kissing him deeply.

He smiled at her moans, and decided to use her youth to his advantage. In a flash she found herself straddling him on the bed. He saw her cheeks grow red as he looked her up and down. Her hair was mussed and small red marks were already making themselves known on her neck and breasts. She was a vision.

He bucked his hips a little to goad her on and she got the idea. She placed her palms flat on his stomach and began grinding hard into his lap. William's eyes fluttered closed, allowing him to enjoy every sensation. She bounced up and down the shaft, her curls falling about her bare shoulders. And as she felt herself grow close to her end, she moved faster and faster until her body began to convulse.

William flipped her over again, taking the pressure from her legs so she could really feel the pleasure as it washed over her. Seconds later a tingling sensation invaded her body and she let out a growl. Her tightness sent William over the age and he followed her immediately, spilling himself into her. They collapsed together, two sweaty, exhausted bodies intertwined. Sadie exhaled loudly before opening her eyes to see William, staring straight at her.

"I love you, my Sadie," he repeated.

"I love you," she paused, "_my William._"

She giggled like a schoolgirl over her first crush.

For a few minutes they remained like this, in perfect harmony.

It was Sadie who finally broke the silence.

"Well, I should probably tell my family the wedding is off," her tone was not one of sadness, just plagued by facts.

"Not necessarily," William replied, his eyes staring straight at the ceiling.

"I could never go back to Raphael, not after this, not after you," she pulled him closer to her.

"Well, then I guess you'll just have to marry me then," he said carefully.

"Quoi?"

"English please, my Sadie," he chuckled.

She reached over to his chin and turned it so he was finally looking at her.

"What?"

"I know there's an age difference, and we both have very different ideas about things, but . . .

He breathed deeply and then got out of bed. She crawled over to the side of the bed to see he had fallen to one knee.

"Cosette Sadie Bucket, my Sadie, would you do me the honor of becoming," he paused, "my wife?"

* * *

**A/N: I'm evil, I know. This chapter is much shorter than my usual ones and then I leave with you with that cliffhanger! At least they finally had a love scene – I know you were all waiting for that ;-). As always, thanks to my reviewers: xBelekinax, Lori, Linalove, Sock-Thief-Bandit, Pearldrum, Piratecheif, ALICEXTARRANT4EVER, amy and Thy Blue Pen Cap. Thanks for reading!**

**Tinkerbellxo**


	11. Big Brother is always watching

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory or any of its characters. I only claim the characters and story I create amongst these chapters. **

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks!**

**Tinkerbellxo**

**A/N: Flashback in italics at the beginning of this chapter is from chapter one, FYI ;-).**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Big Brother is always watching**

Sadie bit her lip, not because she wasn't sure of what she was going to say. She knew exactly what her answer would be and she'd be lying to herself if she hadn't thought about this before.

_"Uncle William?" she asked._

_"Yes Sadie?" he was the only one who referred to her by her middle name._

_"Do you think you'll ever get married?"_

_"How can I get married when I don't have a heart to give away?" he smiled at her._

_"Explain," she pouted._

_"Well how can I give my heart away, when I've already given it to you?"_

She smiled through the tears that were building as she remembered that day so long ago when her Uncle William had placed the mood ring on her finger.

But he wasn't her uncle anymore.

"Well that all depends," she replied with a sly smile on her face.

Willy's face became clouded with confusion.

"On what, my Sadie?" he wasn't sure how much longer he could take her stalling.

"Will I be able to make you as happy as this factory makes you?" she said gesturing all around her.

"Oh Sadie, in the beginning this factory was my life. But when Charlie came along, your family came along, I saw that there was more to life than just a job. They became my life. And when you were born, you became my life."

He paused to lean over and wipe the tear that had fallen down Sadie's cheek.

"Now I want to share my life with you, but only if you'll have me. So I'll ask again," he resumed his kneeling position, "Cosette Sadie Bucket, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she cried as she threw her arms around him and kissed his lips with feverish excitement.

She then kissed his cheeks, eyelids, nose and back down to his lips as he started to laugh.

She started to pull him up off his knees so he could rejoin her in bed.

"Ah, tsk tsk," he scolded her with a finger waving in the air.

"What?" she did her best puppy dog impression.

"Don't you think we should go tell your family the good news before we consummate our love once more?"

She thought for a moment before she leaned forward and kissed him again. It was a soft, wet, sensuous kiss and she found when she let her tongue push against his lips, they parted willingly for her. She smiled as she felt him crawl on top of her.

They spent the rest of the night wrapped in each other's arms, reveling in their bliss.

* * *

::KNOCK::KNOCK::

::KNOCK::KNOCK::

::KNOCK::KNOCK::KNOCK::

"Cosette! I know you're in there," Charlie said to the closed door in front of him.

"I know it's early," he looked at his watch and realized it wasn't that early, almost 10 a.m., "but I'd really like to talk to you about what happened last night."

Still, he received no answer.

"COSETTE!" he yelled and immediately the door flew open to reveal a rather flustered looking Sadie wrapped in nothing but a sheet. She rushed out into the hall and closed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry to wake you," he looked her up and down, "but I didn't know if you would feel better if you talked about what happened last night."

"Nothing happened last night," she blurted out, "what makes you think anything happened last night?"

"When both you and Willy stormed out of the house after your yelling match?" he crossed his arms over his chest, "That's what happened last night."

Her eyes widened, "Ah yes, that was terrible, wasn't it? Now I'm glad we've had this chat."

She started to open up the door, but only enough for her to slip inside, "see you at breakfast."

She slammed the door shut.

"Breakfast was a half hour ago," he replied and she peeked out to see he still hadn't left.

"Well then I'll see you at lunch," she replied and as she started to shut the door again he slammed his hand into it, holding it still.

"Sadie, why are you acting so strange?"

"What do you mean?" she tried her best to look innocent but knew that it wasn't working.

"Your cheeks are as red as a rose, your lips are bruised, you're in nothing but a sheet and you're trying to get rid of me," he paused, "I know what you're up to."

"You do?" she swallowed hard.

"Yes, Raphael came back, didn't he?"

She let out a deep breath, "Yes, he came back late last night, that's it. Now if you'll excuse me –"

"I'd love to say hi to him."

"Well later, he's asleep," she pushed on the door but he just pushed back.

"Nonsense, I want to see the groom-to-be," he pushed again and Sadie knew she could no longer keep him out. She ran over to the bed and pulled the covers up over William's sleeping form.

Truthfully she couldn't believe how forward Charlie was being about this whole situation. Usually he'd be so embarrassed to interrupt such activities, but Sadie was getting the idea that Charlie wasn't Raphael's biggest fan and planned on making his life a living hell. Good thing he would never be coming back.

"Raphael, ol' chap!" he walked straight over to the bed, "how is your story going?"

"I told you, he's asleep," she said softly, trying not to wake Willy up. That was the last thing she needed.

"Oh come on sis, in a few months he and I will be family, brothers," he turned back to the lump in the bed, "Raphael it's time to wake up."

The form beneath the covers started to stir and William pulled them down from over his head. When Willy opened his eyes to see a distressed Charlie staring at him, he let out a yelp and threw the covers back over himself.

"Oh my God!" Charlie yelled as he backed away from the bed.

"You," he pointed to Sadie and Willy reemerged from the sheets.

"And you," he pointed to Willy.

"This is not possible," Charlie exhaled and smacked his head with the palm of his hand.

"Not probable," Willy corrected.

"No, no this is not possible," Charlie repeated.

"You're my sister," he looked to Sadie.

"And you're my mentor!" he scolded Willy.

"I thought there was some chemistry between the two of you, maybe some sexual tension but," he paused to sit on the bed, "I'd never thought you'd go through with it.

Immediately realizing where he was sitting, he stood up.

"How could you do that to Cosette?" he asked Willy, "She's engaged!"

"Yes, yes she is," William replied with a huge smile on his face.

Charlie looked over to see Cosette looking over at William, adoration in her eyes and a charming blush to her cheeks.

"So how could you to this to her? To Raphael?"

Charlie had to admit he wasn't the Frenchman's biggest fan, but if that's who his sister chose as a partner, he would accept it.

"You're right Charlie, she is engaged," William paused, "to me."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. When he saw his sister nod in confirmation, he smiled dazedly then collapsed on the floor.

"Charlie!" Cosette ran over to her brother and William jumped out of bed, careful to keep the comforter wrapped around his waist.

"Charlie," he said as he snapped his fingers in front of the man's face.

Charlie's eyes opened to see his sister kneeling above him.

"Cosette," he said quietly and she smiled at him.

"What Charlie?" she grabbed hold of the hand he was extending to her.

"I totally just dreamt I caught you in bed with –"

He turned his head to see a half-naked Willy kneeling on his other side.

"Oh God, it wasn't a dream," he took a deep breath and tried to sit up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Willy held him down, "take it slow."

They got him off the floor and seated him on the bed, then the two of them stood before him, both embarrassed yet still smiling.

"So," he began slowly, "when did this happen?"

"Last night," Willy replied, a slightly guilty tone to his voice.

"And what about Raphael?"

"Raphael and I are not together anymore," Sadie said.

"Well obviously," he laughed.

"No, I mean it was over a while ago. I was just too embarrassed to tell anyone."

"So what should I say?" Charlie rubbed the bump that he could feel growing on his head.

"Well, 'congratulations' might be nice," William said.

"You two?" he looked between his sister and the man he had always thought of as an uncle.

He let out another deep breath, "Well I guess I should say that I'm not so surprised. You've been at it like cats and dogs since Cosette returned. That and I never really though Raphael was you're type. So how long has this been going on?"

"Just since last night," Sadie replied quickly, attempting to ease her brother's mind.

"And what a good night it was," Willy let slip out and Sadie elbowed him in the stomach, forcing him to double over.

"I'll be right back," he managed to squeak out as he hobbled over to the bathroom and shut the door.

Cosette readjusted the sheet around her and sat down next to Charlie.

"Are you mad?" she asked him.

"Are you happy?" he asked in turn.

She sighed and a large smile came to her face, "yes, completely happy."

"Then I'm not mad," he looked down at his hands.

"So you accept the 'us' issue?" she leaned over to make eye contact with him.

"Well, I can't say that I love the idea of you marrying a man more than 30 years your senior, but if you're happy Cosette, and I can tell you are, then I'm happy."

"Really?" she asked.

"Really."

He then leaned over and gave her a large hug.

"Besides, I'm the least of you worries," he said.

"Huh?" she asked but it immediately dawned on her.

"Oh, Mum and Dad," she hung her head in a defeated manner.

"You think they'll be okay with this?" she asked him.

"Well, only one way to find out."

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Mrs. Bucket began, "Raphael is out and . . .

"Willy is in?" Mr. Bucket finished.

"Yes," Sadie said slowly.

"Isn't that a bit fast darling?" her mother leaned forward and took her daughter's hand between her own.

"Truthfully Mum, I've never felt so sure of anything in all of my life," Sadie replied as she squeezed the older woman's hand and then looked over at William.

Her father noticed her attentions turn and decided to do so himself.

"And what do you have to say about this Willy?" he asked. Now Mr. Bucket had always been a kind, gentle man, but there was an edge to his voice that no one could deny.

"That I must apologize, I've made a mistake," he said, shocking the entire room.

He felt Sadie's hand recoil in reaction and he looked over to her with soft eyes, hoping that she would understand his next move.

"Mr. Bucket, I'd like to speak with you privately."

Mr. Bucket nodded and the two men got up to leave the room. Sadie got up to follow them.

"What are you doing?" she asked William who turned around.

"I have something to ask your father. Something I should have asked him before I asked you," and she instantly understood what he had meant back at the table.

"But –"

"If you were going to ask me for Cosette's hand in marriage," her father began, "you're wasting your time."

The both of them looked over at Mr. Bucket.

"You should know by now that Cosette makes up her own mind. If she's already said yes, then I give you my blessing."

Sadie hugged her father.

"What do you think Mom?"

"I think," Mrs. Bucket smiled wide, "I think that it took you long enough to figure this out."

"You knew?"

"I'm your mother, I know everything."

"So, Charlie chimed in, "when is this wedding going to be?"

**END PART I**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: A cookie goes to the reviewer(s) who can find the POTC quote in this chapter. Ok, maybe not a cookie but I will name one of the guests at the wedding after you . . . if they make it to the wedding that is ;-).**

**As always, thanks to my reviewers: Lori (see below!), Linalove, Piratecheif and xBelekinax. I know I had a lot more people reviewing before and I hope I haven't lost you :-/. **

**Tinkerbellxo**

**Lori: I hope you were happy with Sadie's answer ;-). I am glad you like "my" Willy. I know he's a bit different from the Tim Burton movie and Johnny Depp's portrayal (which is obviously my inspiration) but I think he needed a boost. He's getting a new life with Sadie and it can slightly change the person. Thank you so much for your support. It is always so nice to see your review!**


End file.
